El Heredero de Rikkudou Sennin (2,0)
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Nueva versión reescrita y mejorada, aun no se me ocurre un buen summary pero cuando se me ocurra lo pongo
1. Prologo

**-Buuuuuenos días gente, si al fin estoy ya aquí con el nuevo prologo de esta historia, a decir verdad me hubiese gustado subirla ayer pero a mitad del cap se me ocurrieron un par de ideas que podrían quedar muy bien y tuve que reescribir unas 500 palabras, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya esta listo para ser leído.-Dice el escritor antes de que ciertas chicas se planten delante del monitor.**

 **-Esperamos que tengas un feliz lectura y los leemos al final.-Dicen las 3 hermanas mientras desde atrás Akuma se despide momentáneamente con la mano.**

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

* * *

Prologo

La enorme y reluciente luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno sobre la cuidad de Kuoh mientras en su hogar Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki se revolvía en su cama y gruñía de vez en cuando por culpa del sueño que tenia. El joven de 16 años de edad se veía físicamente saludable, era bastante alto y tenía una buena musculatura pero sin llegar a exagerar, su cabello rubio platinado era largo con un mechón de cabello que caía entre sus ojos. El joven usaba para dormir un pantalón gris y una camisa negra sin mangas, además de su cuello colgaba un colgante de lo que parecía ser una pequeña pluma de águila.

La habitación del rubio era bastante sencilla y sobria, una cama individual, una estantería llena de libros , un armario con ropa y un escritorio enfrente a una ventana. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban varias cosas entre ellas la cartera del chico, varios libros y dos fotos enmarcadas, en la primera se veía a un Naruto de 6 años con dos adultos, el primero de ellos rubio y de ojos azules y la segunda una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y ojos violeta suave, los 3 sonreían ampliamente, en la segunda se podía ver al rubio a sus 9 años mirando serio a cámara junto a un hombre mayor, calvo, con un larga barba blanca atada por un cordel y un gato blanco de ojos morados el cual se encontraba encima del hombro del Namikaze.

El chico gruñó molesto antes de abrir sus ojos de golpe mostrando su intenso color zafiro, el sudor caía de su frente, respiraba algo agitado y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Naruto dio un bufido y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse el sudor de su frente y refrescarse un poco la cara. Al terminar de limpiarse el sudor se miró al espejo unos segundos, debajo de sus ojos se estaban formando unas ligeras ojeras y no era de extrañar ya que llevaba como una semana sin poder dormir bien por culpa de esos extraños sueños que llevaba teniendo desde pequeño.

Al salir del cuarto de baño paso por la cocina donde bebió algo de agua y volvió a su cuarto, el reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaba ya las 5 de la mañana lo que hizo a Naruto suspirar, otra noche en la que penas dormía. El rubio se metió en la cama esperando poder dormir al menos 2 horas antes de asistir a la academia para no acabar dormido en clase.

Un par de horas después el sol de la mañana alumbraba las calles de Kuoh por conde las persona poco a poco empezaban a transitar. Naruto se levantó la cama y se quitó la ropa que usaba para dormir para ponerse el uniforme de la academia, su cuerpo bien tonificado tenía varias finas cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo producto del arduo entrenamiento al que le llevaba sometiendo su abuelo desde los 8 años. El rubio se puso su uniforme, zapatos de vestir marrones, pantalones y una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con detalles blancos la cual llevaba abierta. Una vez vestido el chico agarró su cartera y metió en ella un par de libros además de coger otro de su estantería el cual esperaba leer en sus ratos libres.

Minutos más tarde el ojiazul se encontraba apoyado en una farola de la calle mientras leía su libro y parecía estar esperando a alguien. El rubio suspiro antes de apartar la vista de su lectura y sacar un celular de su bolsillo en el cual miró la hora, como de costumbre la persona a la que esperaba llegaba tarde, pero bueno al menos con el libro tenía algo con lo que entretenerse hasta que llegara, lo que no tardo mucho en pasar.

-Naruto_kun, ohayoo.-Dijo la persona a la que esperaba el Namikaze apareciendo al fin por una esquina.

Se trataba de una linda chica algo más pequeña que Naruto, su cabello marrón caía a lo largo de su espalda y un par de mechones de cabellos caían sobre su lindo rostro de nariz pequeña y ojos marrón claro. La chica vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh solo que sin la chaqueta que se solía poner sobre los hombros ya que esta solo era opcional y muchas chicas preferían no usarla. La pelimarron tenía un bonito cuerpo de pechos copa C, cintura breve y anchas caderas. Esta chica era Lissa Hyoudou, amiga de la infancia del rubio de ojos azules y actualmente compañera de clase en la academia Kuoh a la que ambos asistían.

-Gomenasai Naruto_kun, mi despertador se estropeó tehehe.-De justificó la chica con la misma escusa de siempre haciendo que el rubio suspirase y cerrase su libro el cual guardó de nuevo en la cartera.

-Deberías de dejar de comprar los relojes donde sea que los compres porque se te suelen estropear muy a menudo, vayámonos ya o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo el rubio con rostro tranquilo antes de ponerse a caminar en dirección a la academia con la chica de cabellos marrones la cual le miraba fijamente mientras caminaban.-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-¿Has vuelto a pasar mala noche verdad Naruto_kun? Se te notan mucho la ojeras.-Dijo la ojimarrón mirando un poco preocupada al rubio.

-Simplemente me quedé hasta tarde estudiando, dentro de poco son los exámenes y a diferencia tuya Lissa, yo me los tomo en serio.-Respondió el chico con calma haciendo enfadar a la chica.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa eso Naruto_kun?-preguntó indignada la chica acercando su rostro un poco al del ojiazul.

-¿Cuales han sido tus notas en los últimos exámenes Lissa?-Respondió Naruto mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que se sonrojó un poco a la vez que se avergonzó un poco al recordar lo bajas que eran sus notas.

-E-eso n-no viene al caso, además no todos podemos ser unos súper-genios como tu.-Dijo la pelimarrón cruzándose de brazos.

-Soy un "súper-genio" porque me esfuerzo en mis estudios, tengo que sacar buenas notas si quiero ir a una buena universidad, a diferencia de otras personas yo necesito una beca para ello y la única forma de obtenerla es matándome a estudiar.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras seguía caminando haciendo que el corazón de Lissa se estremeciera un poco pues sabía que la situación económica del Uzumaki no era la mejor.

-Naruto_kun yo...-La chica fue interrumpida por un rugido que salió de su estomago haciendo que se ponga bastante roja.

-Adivinaré, como tu despertador no ha sonado no te ha dado tiempo a desayunar, ¿verdad?-Dijo el chico parándose en el lugar para mirar a la ojimarrón.

-N-no es eso, es solo que e-estoy a dieta, y-ya sabes a las chicas nos g-gusta h-hacer esas cosas jejeje.-Respondió la chica con un sonrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzada.

-Las chicas normales si pero tú no entras en esa categoría.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de dar un par de pasos hacia una tienda que estaba cerca mientras la pelimaarón se ofendía.

-Oye, ¿cómo es eso de que yo no entro en la categoría de chica normal? ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?-Dijo la chica que veía como el rubio entraba en la tienda.

-Te invito a desayunar, yo tampoco he desayunado nada y tenía pensado comprar algo de camino a la academia, espérame aquí no tardo nada.-Dijo el chico antes de entrar en la tienda dejando a la Hyoudou fuera, con un lindo sonrojo por la caballerosidad del rubio.

Naruto no tardo mucho en comprar los dos desayunos, no eran nada muy increíble simplemente un paquete de galletas y dos batidos de vainilla. El chico pagó y al salir de la tiendo voy algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, 3 tipos con bastante mala pinta estaban molestando a Lissa quien simplemente trataba de alejarse de ellos pero los tipos insistían y empezaban a rodearla para que no escapase.

-Vamos preciosa, ven con nosotros, veras que bien te lo pasas.-Dijo uno de los tipos que miraba descaradamente los pechos de la pelimarrón.

-Ya os he dicho que me deis en paz, m-mi novio llegará en seguida y os pateará el trasero.-Dijo Lissa tratando de intimidar a los tipos.

-Pues que venga, le partiremos la cara y luego nos divertiremos contigo encanto.-Dijo otro de los tipos mientras se relamía los labios asustando bastante a la ojimarrón.

-He idiotas, pensad rápido.-Dijo de pronto la voz de Naruto haciendo que los tipos se volteasen solo para ser cegados por el contenido de uno de los batidos.

-Aggh, mis ojos.-Dijo uno de los sujetos antes de de recibir una patada en el estomago seguida de un gancho en la mandíbula que lo lanzó por los aires dejándolo K.O.

-Maldito, esta me la pagas.-Dijo uno de los sujetos lanzándose contra el rubio tras quitarse el liquido de los ojos, lanzó un puñetazo pero solo sirvió para que el Uzumaki lo agarrase y haciendo una llave de judo lo estampó contra el suelo con fuerza.

-T-tu, malnacido.-Dijo el único que quedaba en pie temblando un poco por lo que acababa de ver, el Namikaze simplemente giró un poco su rostro para verlo haciendo que el tipo salga huyendo por el miedo que le producían esos ojos azules.

-¿Estás bien Lissa?-Preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a la pelimarrón.

-Sí, gracias Naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa que hizo que el ojiazul se rascase la mejilla algo apenado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, vamos muy justo de tiempo, por cierto aquí tienes.-Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a andar y entregarle a la chica unas cuantas galletas y el batido de vainilla de quedaba.

Después de unos minutos los dos jóvenes llegaron a la academia y como cada día la mayoría de las personas evitaba hacer contacto visual con el rubio y se mantenían alejados de él, algo que hacia realmente enfadar a Lissa. Todos esos idiotas consideraban a Naruto como un vándalo, un criminal juvenil simplemente por su aspecto algo intimidante y porque alguna vez se había tenido que pelear con gente de otras escuelas o verdaderos criminales juveniles como los de esta mañana. Al Uzumaki esto realmente le daba bastante igual, la gente podía creer lo que quisiera de él que mientras no lo molestasen a él o a sus amigos, si lo hacían entonces les daría motivos de sobra para tenerle miedo.

Lissa y Naruto entraron en su aula y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Naruto casi al final de la clase cerca de la ventana y Lissa en la siguiente fila a la izquierda un par de asientos por delante del rubio. Las clases de la mañana pasaron con tranquilidad, primero lengua seguido de matemáticas e ingles, al terminar estas clases como todos los días el ojiazul y la pelimarrón subieron al tejado de la academia a tomar el almuerzo.

-Mmmm, que aburrimiento de clases.-Dijo la Hyoudou estirando los brazos mientras se encontraba sentada con su bento en las rodillas.-¿Es que no piensas dejar de estudiar ni siquiera en el descanso para el desayuno?-

-No estoy estudiando, simplemente estoy leyendo un libro para entretenerme.-Dijo el Namikaze mientras comía su almuerzo, un par de sándwiches y un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¡Pervertidooooooooooos!-Se oyó de pronto a lo lejos haciendo que los dos jóvenes mirasen al patio de la escuela donde una turba de estudiantes femeninas perseguían al dúo pervertido formado por Matsuda y Motohama.

-Ya han vuelto a pillar a esos idiotas espiando, se lo merecen por pervertidos.-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa al ver como los dos chicos eran apaleados por la turba de chicas.

-Toda acción tiene su consecuencia.-Dijo el rubio sin mientras seguía leyendo a la vez que se oían las suplicas de piedad de los dos pervertidos.-Por cierto Lissa, ¿cómo llevas el examen de matemáticas del lunes?-

-...-La ojimarrón no contestó simplemente fue rodeada por un aura depresiva.

-Con que a si de mal, ¿eh?-Dijo el chico con tranquilidad antes de que Lissa diese un pequeño giro en el aire solo para ponerse de rodillas ante el ojiazul.

-Por favor Naruto_kun ayúdame, si suspendo este examen mis padres me matan.-Suplicó la chica haciendo suspirar al rubio que la hizo levantarse haciendo que la ojimarrón se le quedase mirando esperando una respuesta.

-Después de clase en la biblioteca, no prometo nada pero aré lo que pueda.-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo sonreír mucho a la chica que solo puedo saltarle encima para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Muchas gracias Naruto_kun!-Gritó la chica mientras lo abrazaba muy feliz.

El timbre después de aquello no tardo en sonar haciendo que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus aulas para continuar con las clases. Al finalizar la clases el rubio y la pelimarrón fueron a la biblioteca de la academia, la cual era enorme. Estuvieron allí toda la tarde, la verdad las matemáticas no eran el fuerte de Lissa, se le daban muy mal pero con ayuda del ojiazul logró entender la mayoría de las cosas y aprendió como resolver varios de los problemas que seguramente entrarían en el examen. Al final, a eso de las 7 de la tarde, los dos jóvenes abandonaron la biblioteca para volver a sus casas.

-Muchas gracias Naruto_kun, si no fuera por ti seguramente suspendiera el examen.-Agradeció la ojimarrón con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan mutuamente.-Dijo el Uzumaki caminando con tranquilidad junto a la chica.

-Ya pero, tu siempre me estas ayudando, como esta mañana cuando esos tipos trataron de sobrepasarse conmigo, me gustaría hacer algo para agradecértelo.-Dijo Lissa y después de todo era verdad, siempre que algún gañan trataba de sobrepasarse con ella Naruto la defendía y siempre que tenía un problema allí estaba él para ayudarla.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que...-Dijo el Namikaze pero no puedo continuar pues la pelimarrón lo miraba fijamente con las mejillas hinchadas y con una mirada que decía no aceptarían un no por respuesta, lo que hizo suspirar al chico.-Mañana sale a la venta un libro sobre mitología china que me interesa en una de las librerías de la cuidad.-

-¡Yo te lo pago!-Dijo con entusiasmo la chica por poder hacer algo para compensar todas las veces que la había ayudado.-E-es una c-cita entendido, mañana a las 10 en la plaza de la fuente, si llegas tarde no te lo perdonaré.-

-Entendido.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de meter la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el móvil para cambiar la alarma de mañana, pero al meter la mano en el bolsillo se dio cuenta de que allí no había nada por lo que se puso a buscar en los demás bolsillos sin resultado alguno.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la chica al ver como el Namikaze buscaba también en su cartera.

-No encuentro mi móvil, creo que me lo he dejado en la biblioteca. Tu vete yendo a casa...-

-No tengo ninguna prisa por lo que te espero en la entrada, no te retrases mucho.-Dijo la chica antes de empezar a caminar a hacía la entrada de la academia Kuoh.

-Como siempre hace lo que le viene en gana.-Dijo Naruto antes de echar a andar de regreso a la biblioteca para poder recuperar su celular.

El Uzumaki no tardo mucho pues alguien que había encontrado su móvil en una mesa lo había entregado a la bibliotecaria, le costó un poco convencer a esta de que era su celular pero después de enseñarle su carnet de estudiante la mujer al fin se lo entregó. Naruto caminó tranquilo hasta la puerta de la academia donde al igual que por la mañana vio algo que le molesto bastante. Se trataba del mismo trió de la mañana solo que ahora venían acompañados de unos cuantos tipos más los cuales iban armados con bates de baseball, cadenas y algunas cañerías.

-¿No tuvisteis suficiente con lo de esta mañana inútiles?-Dijo el rubio con bastante hostilidad al ver como no solo estaban molestado a Lussy, sino también a otros alumnos.

-Mira Aniki, ese es el bastardo que nos golpeo esta mañana.-Dijo el tipo que salió huyendo por la mañana haciendo que un sujeto grande de por lo menos 2 metros, con una musculatura bastante exagerada y que usaba varios colgantes se plantara frente a Naruto.

-Asi que tu eres el tipo que golpeo a mis muchachos cuando solo buscaban algo de diversión, ¿eh? Ja, si solo eres un retaco, chicos mostrarle lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con nosotros.-Ordenó el tipo haciendo que varios sujetos empezasen a rodear al rubio.

-¡Naruto_kun huye, no podrás con todos ellos!-Gritó la Lissa que estaba siendo retenida por un par de tipos.

Pero el Namikaze hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga, se quedó quieto en medio de esos tipos que solo podían sonreír ante la idiotez que ellos pensaban que estaba haciendo el ojiazul. Uno de los sujetos se lanzó contra él desde su espalda tratando de golpear su nuca pero el Uzumaki giró sobre sus talones, dio un codazo en el estomago del tipo que le hizo escupir saliva, a continuación barrió sus piernas y lo hizo caer sobre su espalda, el tipo soltó su bate el cual Naruto agarró en el aire para bloquear el golpe de otro de los tipos.

El Uzumaki desvió el golpe hacia un lado y rápidamente se agachó para dejar pasar el golpe de una barra de metal que pasó rozando su cabeza. Aun agachado el chico dio una coz en la espinilla del sujeto que estaba a su espalda haciendo que este perdiese el equilibrio y rápidamente se levantó dando un fuerte golpe con su cabeza en la barbilla del tipo que calló al suelo con un golpe fuerte. Rápidamente dos tipos más armados con espadas de madera trataron de golpearlo por sus flancos pero Naruto solo se dejó caer sobre su espalda al suelo con sus manos puestas atrás, los dos golpes pasaron y el rubio usó sus manos para levantarse rápidamente. Los dos sujetos no pudieron hacer nada cuando un patada se clavó en el estomago de uno de ellos antes de que el ojiazul diese un pequeño salto para dar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al otro.

El barullo de la pela hizo que poco a poco bastante gente se acercará para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, entre esas personas estaba cierto club de ocultismo formado por 4 estudiantes. La más destacable de este grupo era una de las One_sama de la academia, Rias Gremory quien además era la presidente del club. Rias es una chica con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta.

La siguiente era la otra One_sama de la academia Kuoh, Akeno Himejima. Akeno es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior y que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un lazo naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Ella al igual que las demás usa el uniforme femenino de la academia solo que lleva además un par de largos calcetines negros.

La tercera persona se traba de una hermosa y linda chica de largo cabello rubio hasta la mitad de su espalda y de ojos azules con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, ella era Kira Yutoo, probablemente la chica más popular de segundo. La ojiazul no era muy alta pero tampoco baja, tenía una figura esbelta parecida a la de Lissa, pechos copa C, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas, su piel era bastante clara y tenía un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Kira, al igual que Lissa, usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia sin la capa, usaba además unos largos calcetines blancos hasta sus rodillas.

La ultima era Toujo Koneko, ella es la mascota de la escuela debido a su linda apariencia loli. Koneko es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello corto, blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

-Kira, ¿quién es ese chico?-Pregunto curiosa Rias mientras veía como el Uzumaki golpeaba con una patada alta el rostro de uno de esos molestos sujetos.

-El es Namikaze Nartuto_kun, según se la mayoría de los alumnos de la academia prefiere mantenerse alejados de él , tiene unas notas sobresalientes en todas las asignaturas.-Informó la rubia mientras el Namikaze golpeaba la cabeza de uno de los sujetos con su codo derecho antes de girar sobre sus pies asestando una patada en la rodilla a otro tipo haciendo que este cayese hacía adelante donde un el puño cerrado del ojiazul ya lo esperaba.

-Ara, ara, es bastante lindo en mi opinión.-Dijo con una sonrisa y con una mano en la mejilla Akeno.

-¿Porque los alumnos prefieren mantenerse alejados de el Kira_sempai?-Preguntó con curiosidad Koneko.

-Creo que es debido a lo que estáis viendo ahora mismo, se ha ganado fama de violento por meterse en este tipo de peleas, aunque a mi parecer no creo que el haya sido quien ha empezado esta y tampoco creo que empezara las demás en las que se ha visto involucrado.-Dijo Kira algo molesta, ella solo había cruzado unas pocas palabras con Naruto en contadas ocasiones pero nunca le pareció alguien violento que empezaría una pelea así porque sí.

-(Namikaze, ¿donde he oído ese apellido antes?).-Se pregunto Rias con una mano en el mentón tratando de recordar donde había oído antes ese apellido pues le resultaba realmente familiar.

De regreso a la paliza, todos aquellos matones de poca monta habían sido derrotados ya por Naruto que ni se había despeinado. Los pocos tipos que quedaban en el lugar salieron corriendo liberando a su vez a los estudiantes entre los que estaba Lissa. El jefe de aquellos tipos volvió a plantarse delante del rubio pero estaba vez tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

-Me alegra saber que los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos Namikaze, dime, ¿no te interesaría aliarte conmigo? -Preguntó el sonriente chico haciendo que una ceja del rubio se alzase ligeramente.

-¿Aliarme contigo?¿Exactamente porque tendría que hacer algo como eso?-Respondió el Namikaze mientras Lussia miraba la conversación un tanto confusa.

-Sencillo, si unimos fuerzas no habrá nadie que nos pueda Namikaze, podremos hacer lo que nos venga en gana siempre que queramos, vamos di que si y te prometo que tendrás todo lo que quieras.-Dijo el tipo extendiendo una de sus manos mientras la otra la tenia metida en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Paso, no me interesa nada de eso.-Contestó Naruto sin vacilación alguna.

-Tsk, es una pena, pero si no estás conmigo entonces no sirves.-Dijo el tipo antes de tratar atacar al Uzumaki con una navaja, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta delante de él ya no había nada.

-Lento.-Dijo el ojiazul desde su espalda, Naruto le barrió los pies antes de agarrarlo de la nuca y estamparlo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-Uaagggghh.-Gimió el sujeto cuando el rubio levantó su rostro del concreto tirando de su pelo, sus dientes se habían roto en su mayoría y su nariz estaba torcida hacia un lado.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de basura porque solo lo diré una vez, si tu o algunos de los tuyos volvéis a causarle problemas a cualquier persona ten por seguro que esto os parecerá un juego de niños comprado a lo que os haré, ¿te ha quedado claro?-El tipo solo pudo asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, el rubio la salto dejando que golpease contra el suelo y se dirigió a la pelimarrón que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.-¿Nos vamos? Si nos retrasamos más tu madre se acabará enfadando.-

-Eh, a-ah, ¿c-como demonios...-Trató de preguntar Lissa sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Se te olvidaba que mi abuelo me ha entrado en artes marciales desde pequeño?-Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado, pero aun así eso ha sido increíble Naruto_kun, esos tipos eran como "uhh somos muy malos y muy fuertes" y tú has sido como "no podréis conmigo bastaros" y, y después...-Decía la chica con mucho entusiasmo describiendo la pela haciendo sonidos de golpes y todo haciendo que por un momento un ligera sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del Uzumaki.

-Conque esa chica es la nueva Sekiryuutei, ¿eh? No creo que sea un problema, pero eso chico...no creo que se deje matar pero eso solo lo hará más divertido.-Dijo una personas desde lejos con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios antes de desplegar unas grandes alas de plumas negras.

* * *

 **-Y esto ha sido todos por hoy, como habéis podido comprobar ya en este nuevo prologo muchos han sido los cambios que he hecho, y puedo asegurados que aun quedan bastantes por hacer.-Dice Akuma con una sonrisa antes de ser apartado por Ryuko.**

 **-Tanto en el perfil de FF de Aku_kun como en su pagina de facebook podéis encontrar un link para ver como son las apariencias de Naruto, Lissa y Kira.-Dice la pelingra antes de ser apartada por Airi.**

 **-Recordar dejar un review si os ha gustado, si tenéis alguna duda o si tenéis alguna recomendación de cualquier tipo que pueda ayudar a mejorar el fic.-Dice la pelirroja antes de ser apartada por Harumi.**

 **-Y recordar queridos lectores si tenéis algo de tiempo después de haber leído este cap pasaros por las demás historias de Akuma_nii_sama.-Dice la rubia con una linda sonrisa antes de dar paso al escritor.**

 **-Pues ya esta todo dicho, como siempre ha sido un placer gente, se despide un días más Akuma No Ryu y sus 3 ayudantes, cuídense y ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Se puede ver a cierto escritor con un ventilador a su lado y las 3 hermanas en una pequeña piscina inflable con algunos cubitos de hielo.**

 **-Buenos días gente y siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero de verdad que este calor me quita las ganas de todo y eso que yo no vivo en una zona donde se alncancen temperaturas extremas, pero bueh, vamos con lo importante y con lo que estáis esperando todo, el nuevo cap de este fic. He leído vuestras sugerencias y que sepáis que las tomo en cuenta, tal vez lo que habéis sugerido no ocurra ahora pero si en un tiempo por lo que tened paciencia, ahora si os dejo con los reviews y con el nuevo cap, los leo al final.-**

 **-Disfruten su lectura.-Dicen las 3 chicas de las piscina.**

 **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y **aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **Zafir09** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta nueva versión, y ten por seguro que ya tengo algo pensado para l s bijus.

 **naruto tendo rikudo** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y aquí el nuevo cap.

 **XdestroyerS** **:** Gracias por el review y si yo también pienso que el rescribir esta historia ha sido la mejor opción.

 **natsu dragneel354** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia, y para saber sobre eso solo tienes que seguir leyendo esta historia.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta historia, Naruto si entrará en la nobleza de Rias, después de todo sino como se convierte en demonio, pero puedo asegurarte que no será un simple peón y que en algún momento Naruto tendrá su propia nobleza, después de todo como tú dices el será muy fuerte.

 **Homicidal Liu** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta nueva versión y con respecto a tus preguntas, solo sigue leyendo y se irán resolviendo (vaya, eso me rimó jeje)

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia_

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

¿? hablando _-_ _Pelea_

¿? pensado _-(Pelea)_

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

El sol de la tarde ya casi se había ocultado a lo lejos para dar paso al manto estrellado de la noche en el que una luna en cuarto menguante ocupaba el lugar del sol en lo alto del cielo. Naruto llegó a su hogar después de haber pasado por el supermercado tras haber dejado a Lissa en su casa. El hogar del Namikaze era bastante sencillo, de dos pisos con un garaje y un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera, en la planta baja habia un salon, una cocina, un baño y una pequeña salita de estar, en el segundo piso había 2 habitaciones, un baño y un estudio.

El rubio pasó por la sala de la casa para llegar a la cocina donde empezó a colocar su compra, al terminar volvió a pasar por la sala para ir a las escaleras pero se dio cuenta que en la mesa que había en mitad de la habitación había una hoja. La recogió y la leyó rápidamente, al terminar alzó un poco los hombros restándole importancia a lo que ponía en la nota, por lo visto cierta persona que vivía con él iba a estar un tiempo fuera.

El Uzumaki subió al segundo piso, pasó por su cuarto donde dejó su cartera y se cambio de ropa a una más cómoda para andar por casa, unos pantalones de algodón azules y una camisa negra. Tras cambiarse el chico se metió en el estudio de la casa y estuvo allí hasta las 9 de la noche, hora en la que decidió cenar algo de ramen instantáneo para después irse a dormir esperando que por un casual esta noche fuera una de esas poco comunes en la que podía dormir con tranquilidad.

/Al día siguiente/

Los tenues rayos del sol de la mañana se colaban a través de las cortinas del cuarto del ojiazul dando justo encima de sus ojos haciendo que el chico se despertase por la molestia que estos causaban. Tras incorporarse un poco en la cama el chico se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, había dormido toda la noche del tirón. Al ir al baño para ducharse se miró en el espejo y vio que gracias a esta noche de descanso sus ojeras habían desaparecido por completo, sin duda este podría ser un gran día.

El gran reloj de la plaza de la fuente ya marcaba las 9:50, para todas las personas de Kuoh este era un punto de reunión muy utilizado ya que quedaba muy cerca de la estación de trenes y de la zona comercial de la cuidad. En el lugar se podía ver a cierta pelimarrón un tanto nerviosa, Lissa usaba un vestido de tirantes de color crema que le llagaba hasta las rodillas con una chaqueta azul celeste encima y unos zapatos negro. La chica miró el reloj de la plaza antes de mirar su reflejo en un cristal, se colocó un poco el pelo, y sonrió.

-(Bien, h-hoy tengo que decirle a Naruto_kun lo que siento por él, animo Lissa).-Se dijo a sí misma la chica dándose ánimos para el que era su verdadero objetivo de hoy día.

-Buenos días Lissa, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-Dijo cierto rubio al llegar al lugar haciendo que la chica se voltease a verlo.

-N-no realmente N-naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica a la vez que se sonrojaba bastante, el ojiazul vestía unos tenis azules, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros junto a una camisa de rallas negras y naranjas debajo de una chaqueta negra.-T-te ves m-muy bien h-hoy Naruto_kun.-

-G-gracias, tu también te ves bien hoy.-Dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo apenado pero haciendo muy feliz a la pelimarrón que sonrió ampliamente.

La primera parada de la "parejita" fue la librería donde vendían el libro que le interesaba a Naruto, no hubo que hacer mucha cola y en menos de 10 minutos el chico ya tenía el libro sobre mitología china que quería. Después, Naruto y Lissa fueron a varias tiendas para pasar el rato hasta las 2, hora en la que fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, tras comer pasaron la tarde jugando en uno de los salones recreativos que había en la zona. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse a lo lejos mientras el rubio y la ojimarron regresaba a sus hogares pasando por un lugar que les traía buenos recuerdos a ambos, un parque donde de pequeños solían jugar juntos.

-Cada vez que pasamos por este parque me entra la nostalgia, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Irina en Inglaterra.-Dijo la pelimarrón mientras caminaba junto al rubio.

-Seguro que le va bien, después de todo es una chica inteligente.-Respondió el rubio con tranquilidad ganándose un asentimiento de la chica que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Los dos jóvenes se pararon delante de la pequeña fuente que tenía el parque, ambos se quedaron callados formando un pequeño y un tanto incómodo silencio. Lissa tenía un marcado sonrojo y mentalmente no paraba de darse ánimos para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por el de una vez por todas. Por su parte el rubio también tenía un pequeño dilema, el no podía negar que la pelicastaña le gustaba, si lo hiciese estaría mintiendo como un bellaco, la conocía desde pequeño y había sido su mejor amiga desde hace años por lo que no quería arruinar eso.

-Naruto_kun/Lissa yo...-Dijeron a la vez ambos quedándose mirando el uno al otro unos instantes, pero desgraciadamente alguien llegó para estropear el momento.

-Oh pero que tiernos, que pena que tengáis que morir.-Dijo de pronto una voz haciendo que ambos se volteasen para ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de una chica de probablemente la misma edad que ellos, de cabello negro y ojos morados. La chica sin duda estaba bastante desarrollada para su edad y eso se podia ver a simple vista sobretodo porque usaba una ropa bastante reveladora echa de correas negras de cuero arriba y abajo de sus pechos copa CC, usaba también unas hombreas negras y unas botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta los muslos. A su espalda estaban desplegadas un par de alas negras y algo que llamó la atención de Naruto por unos instantes fue una extraña marca negra sobre el seno derecho de la chica.

-¿Q-quien demonios eres tú?-Preguntó bastante asustada Lissa mientras se escondía detrás de Naruto y razones no le faltaban para tener miedo, para empezar ese mujer despedía un aura muy poco amigable además que de pronto se había vuelto de noche.

-Mi nombre es Reynare, pero tampoco es que sea muy importante en este momento ya que los dos vais a morir ahora.-Dijo la pelinegra antes de formar una lanza de luz en su mano derecha la cual lanzó a donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes creando una pequeña cortina de humo, al deshacerse en el lugar no había nada pues Naruto se encontraba unos cuantos metros más atrás del lugar del impacto con Lissa en sus brazos.-Vaya nada mal, tienes buenos reflejos.-

-Lissa tu quédate aquí y no te muevas.-Dijo el rubio dejando a la chica en el suelo y dando un paso al frente.

-Oh que bonito, pero no te servirá de nada, solo eres un tonto humano, ¿qué crees poder hacer contra mí?-Dijo Reynare con una sonrisa mientras Naruto avanzaba hasta estar frente a ella.

-Esto, Re-equip.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de que una ligera luz cegara a ambas mujeres, una vez apagado el fogonazo de luz ambas mujeres pero sobretodo Lissa abrieron grandes sus ojos.

La ropa de Naruto había cambiado por completo, ahora usaba unas botas negras de combate con las punteras de metal, un pantalón negro atado a la cintura por un cinturón de hebilla gruesa, una camisa azul oscuro sin mangas debajo de una chaqueta negra de manga larga a la cual le faltaba la del brazo derecho el cual estaba al desnudo mostrando su buena musculatura, llevaba también una cinta roja atada al brazo por encima del bíceps. Usaba unos guantes negros y a su espalda portaba una gran zambato, de por lo menos 1,50m de largo y unos 25 cm de grosor. El silenció reinó en el lugar al ver el cambio de apariencia del rubio, Lissa no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse al ver el aspecto de Naruto, por el otro lado Reynare tenía los ojos muy abiertos pues en ningún momento a ella le habían advertido sobre esto, si hubiese tenido esa información habría tratado de matar a ambos de forma sigilosa.

-¿Que ocurrió Ángel Caído, te comió la lengua el gato?-Dijo el ojiazul mientras llevaba su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada, era circular, algo gruesa y de color rojo oscuro.

-Je, sin duda tengo que admitir que me sorprendiese, no esperaba toparme con un miembro de la orden de los Hantā(Cazadores).-Dijo la pelinegra mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien al ver como el chico empuñaba su gran espada con una sola mano.

-Pues que mal para ti porque esa falta de información causará tu muerte.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de lanzar ligeramente su espada al aire solo para agarrarla de forma inversa antes de lanzarse contra la pelinegra a una buena velocidad.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre la ángel caída la cual tuvo que alzar el vuelo para evitar ser partida por la enorme espada la cual dejó una gran marca de corte en suelo. Desde el aire Reynare lanzó varias lanzas de luz las cuales el rubio rechazaba usando su espada como escudo. Arto de la situación el Uzumaki en un rápido movimiento paso sus manos por encima de sus tobillos haciendo que unas pequeñas corrientes de viento apareciesen alrededor de estos.

La pelinegra se sorprendió y apenas logró reaccionar cuando de pronto el ojiazul con un poderoso salto impulsado por una corriente de viento en sus pies logró ponerse a su altura lanzando un corte horizontal que casi la decapita. Naruto, aun con esa corriente de aire en sus pies, se mantenía en el aire dando zancadas que le permitían moverse casi como si hubiese un suelo bajo sus pies. Para sorpresa de la ángel caída el chico empezó a dar estocadas con su espada, era asombroso como a pesar de lo que debía de pesar esa espada el rubio la movía como si no pesara nada.

Mientras el chico seguía lanzado estocada tras estocada contra la ojimorada, Lissa estaba estática en su sitio sin saber qué hacer o si debía de hacer algo. Ella ahora mismo no entendía nada de nada, solo que de pronto su amigo de la infancia estaba luchando en el aire contra una extraña mujer la cual tenía alas en su espalda y que usaba lanzas de luz, una completa locura sin duda. De regreso al combate, el aire en los tobillos del ojiazul se disipaba lentamente haciendo que este volviese al suelo haciendo que la pelinegra al fin tuviese un segundo de descanso.

-Incluso eres capaz de usar magia de viento, sin duda eres un saco lleno de sorpresa.-Dijo la pelinegra desde la distancia.

-No solo so capa de usar el viento, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de fuego).-Dijo el rubio tras haber lanzado su espada al aire y haber hecho unas posiciones con sus manos, su pecho se hincho y colocando dos de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su boca escupió una enorme bola echa de llamas que se dirigió contra la ángel caída.

La gran bola de fuego llegó con rapidez donde se encontraba la pelinegra la cual tuvo que echarse para atrás para evitar ser carbonizada y usando una lanza de luz deshizo la bola de fuego. De pronto de los rescoldos de la bola de fuego emergió Naruto con su espada en mano lanzado una estocada al frente. Reynare cayó al suelo con un pequeño corte en su rostro, había tenido suerte y pudo apartarse justo antes de que la espada atravesara su cabeza pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con fuerza. El ojiazul llegó rápido a su lado con su espada lista para atravesarla, pero justo antes de que pudiese dejar caer esta sus ojos enfocaron a los de la ángel caída deteniendo su ataque por un momento pues una voz pudo escucharse en su mente.

-¡Por favor, ayúdame!-Fue el grito desesperado que el Namikaze escuchó en su cabeza, fueron solo unos segundos en los que estuvo distraído pero fue suficiente.

-¡Naruto!-Gritó horrorizada la pelimarrón pues ese instante fue suficiente para que la pelinegra atacase.

-Ugh.-Una lanza de luz ahora se encontraba clavada en el estomago de Naruto dejando que la sangre empezase a emanar con fuerza de la herida.

-Jajajaja, idiota eso te pasa por distraerte, y por cierto, has cometido un gran error al pensar que yo estaba sola.-Dijo la pelinegra con una malvada sonrisa haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abran de pronto.

-¡Lissa!-Gritó Naruto tratando de llegar a donde la pelimarron, pero fue inútil pues de pronto una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de la chica de lado mientras otras dos lanzas eran clavadas por Reynare en el ojiazul, ambas atravesando sus pulmones.

-Estás perdiendo facultades Reynare, sino llego a llegar a tiempo ese chico te habría acabado venciendo.-Dijo un hombre bastante alto, vestido con un gabardina y un sombrero que tapaba gran parte de su rostro.

-Déjame en paz Dounashiku, en ningún momento el maestro me dijo que tendría que enfrentarme a un Hantā, vámonos de una vez.-Dijo la pelinegra antes de darse la vuelta pero decidió dar un último vistazo a los dos jóvenes que ahora estaban muriendo poco a poco, lo extraño fue que de uno de sus ojos caía una amarga lagrima de tristeza.-Si queréis odiar a alguien, odiar a aquellos que pusieron ese Sacred Gear en esa chica, adiós y hasta nunca.-

Los dos ángeles caídos alzaron el vuelo a la vez dejando al rubio y a la pelicastaña en el lugar, ambos sintiendo como su vida desaparecía lentamente. El Namikaze como pudo se arrastró hasta Lissa sintiendo como su sangre se derramaba y como sus pulmones se empezaban a llenar también de sangre. La chica tenía sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos apenas se mantenían abiertos, le costaba cada vez más respirar y el brillo de sus ojos poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

-Lissa.-Dijo Naruto apuras penas mientras algo de sangre escapaba de su boca.

-Na-naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica consiguiendo con bastante esfuerzo enfocar un poco al rubio viendo como este lloraba sobre ella.

-Lissa, lo siento, n-no pude protegerte.-Dijo el chico mientras lloraba amargamente, la chica sonrió un poco y con algo de dificultad logró poner su mano derecha en la mejilla del ojiazul.

-N-no es t-tu culpa, N-naruto_kun y-yo siempre quise, quise decirte que yo...-Dijo la ojimarron pero ya era tarde, su mano cayó inerte al suelo una vez que la luz de sus ojos se apagó haciendo que Naruto gritase amargamente a pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba.

Otra vez, otra vez tenía que ver como alguien que amaba moría delante suya sin poder hacer nada, y no solo eso el también iba a morir sin haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a sus padres. No quería, no quería morir y mucho menos que Lissa que no había hecho nunca nada malo muriese también, estaba dispuesto a todo, le daba igual si tenía que vender su alma al peor de los demonios del infierno, pero al menos no quería que Lissa muriese. De pronto dentro de la chaqueta de la ojimarron algo brillo con un intenso color rojo, Naruto ya apenas se mantenía consiente, lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen por lo que él pensaba que sería última vez fue una cabellera roja bailar en el viento.

-He escuchado tu petición Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, por lo que yo Rias Gremory la cumpliré pero a cambio a partir de ahora vuestras vidas me pertenecen.-Dijo cierta pelirroja de ojos azules antes de centrarse en Lissa a quien para revivir tuvo que usar 8 piezas de peón, entonces se centró en Naruto pero hubo algo que le sorprendió bastante.

-Buchou, ¿ocurre algo?-Dijo Akeno que acaba de llegar al lugar para ayudar a Rias a transportar a los dos jóvenes.

-Ninguna de las piezas que me quedan tiene suficiente poder para revivir a Naruto_kun, creo que no me queda más opción que usar esta.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de sacar de sus ropa un pieza parecida a un peón pero de un color bastante curioso que hizo que los ojos de su reina se abriesen como platos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Rias? Obtener una Mutation Piece es muy difícil y tu tuviste la surte de obtener dos, aunque una fuese de esa persona.-Dijo Akeno con algo de amargura pues sabía que a Rias no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre ese tema.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna razón no quiero que muera, por eso la usaré, lo he decidido.-Dijo la ojiazul decidida en lo que hacía, por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de ella no quería que Naruto muriese, desde ayer por alguna razón que no entendía el rubio ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

/Horas más tarde/

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que había a su alrededor, una inmensa y absoluta oscuridad que se extendía hasta el infinito, y en esa infinita oscuridad se encontraba el cuerpo de Naruto, inerte, con los ojos cerrados y flotando como sino pesara nada. De pronto dos figuras de las que solo se podía verse ligeramente su tamaño y sus ojos aparecieron a los lados del joven, la primera figura era enorme y tenía unos fieros ojos amarillos de pupila reptiliana, la segunda figura era más pequeña, del tamaño de un humano y sus ojos eran de color plateado.

-Esto no entraba en nuestros cálculos.-Dijo la gran figura mientras la más pequeña suspiraba y asentía a sus palabras.

- _Lo sé, pero tampoco creo que esto haya sido algo malo, después de todo aun sigue con vida y es más, gracias a esa pieza que ha usado esa chica demonio en él para revivirlo ahora sus habilidades han mejorado, creo que incluso ya debería de ser capaz de usar tu poder_.-Dijo la figura más pequeña con bastante serenidad en sus palabras.

-Je, eso sin duda es bueno, llevo demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, al fin podré divertirme enseñando a Naruto jajajaja.-Rió estruendosamente la gran figura mientras imaginaba los entrenamientos a los que sometería al chico, sin duda lo aria sufrir de lo lindo.

- _Lo que tu digas_.-Dijo al figuras de los ojos color plata que no apartaba su mirada del rubio.- _Cada vez falta menos para que despierten sus verdaderos poderes y este evento solo ha reducido el tiempo necesario para ello.-_

-Eso es muy bueno, menos tiempo tendremos que seguir lidiando con esa maldita cosa de allá.-Dijo la gran figura de ojos amarillos mirando a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una grandísima jaula envuelta en decenas de cadenas con miles de candados en los cuales había grabados varios sellos.

 _-Tenemos que prepararlo bien para cuando llegue el momento en que lo enfrente_.-Dijo la figura pequeña ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su compañero.-( _Amo usted será sin duda alguna alguien increíble y yo permaneceré siempre a su lado ocurra lo que ocurra_ ).-

La luz del sol se colaba a través de las cortinas del cuarto del Uzumaki provocando que este lentamente abriese los ojos, se sentía algo raro, le dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía su cuerpo más pesado de los normal. Al mirar hacia abajo se quedó completamente sin habla y también algo sonrojado, sobre su cuerpo se encontraban dormidas Lissa y Rias, ambas desnudas completamente. Por varios minutos el cerebro de Naruto quedó completamente desconectado de la realidad, ¿cómo demonios había sucedido esto y porque narices la luz del sol le estorbaba tanto?

-Mmm, ¿Ya amaneció? Fuwaaaa.-Dijo cierta pelirroja al despertarse y estirándose dejando ver completo sus grandes pechos de pezón rosado, haciendo que ahora Naruto se quedase como estatua con un marcado sonrojo.-Oh, buenos días Naruto_kun, parece ser que Lissa_chan aun no despierta.-

-R-rias-sempai, ¿se puede saber porque usted y Lissa están desnudas en mi cama?-Preguntó el rubio tratando de mantener su vista en otro lado haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, tuve que hacerlo de este modo para poder transmitiros mi magia y así poder curados de vuestras heridas, eran bastante serias y además vuestra ropa estaban empapada de sangre.-Contestó la pelirroja con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de la cama importándole muy poco que el rubio la viese tal y como vino al mundo.

-¿Nuestras heridas?-Se preguntó el ojiazul antes de que los recuerdos del día anterior invadiesen su mente.-Lissa y yo, morimos, esos ángeles caídos nos mataron, vaya, no pensé que aquello que pensé de vender mi alma fuese a dar resultado.

-Fufufu, a decir verdad ambos tuvisteis bastante suerte, por lo visto Lissa_chan recogió uno de los panfletos de mi clan y cuando tu deseaste que ella no muriese me convocaste, realmente solo tendría que haber revivido a Lissa_chan, pero no creí justo dejarte morir en aquel lugar.-Dijo la Gremory mientras se colocaba sus bragas de seda de color morado.

-Ya veo, en ese caso le estoy muy agradecido sempai, y supongo que a partir de ahora Lissa como sus siervos tendremos que obedecer sus órdenes.-Dijo el chico antes de sentir como la pelimarrón se revolvía en su sitio mientras abrirá poco a poco sus ojos.

-Mmmm, ¿a qué viene tanto jaleo por la mañana?-Preguntó la Hyoudou algo molesta ya que la conversación entre Naruto y Rias la había despertado.

-Buenos días Lissa_chan, ¿cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó Rias con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, aun vistiendo solo sus bragas.

-¿Rias_sempai? ¿Qué hace usted en mi cuarto vestida solo con unas bragas?-Preguntó la ojimarron quien aun no se había dado cuente de la presencia de Naruto a pesar de estar abrazada a él.

-No estás en tu cuarto Lissa. estáis en el mío.-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la chica que al fin se dio cuenta de su presencia, Lissa se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de pasar su mirada a la pelirroja y de nuevo al rubio y así estuvo por un par de segundo, poco a poco parecía que su mente se iba despejando y entonces fue cuando ella se miró así misma dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda por lo que actuó con completa calma y tranquilidad.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó la muy sonrojada chica dando un bofetón en la mejilla a Naruto pero eso sí, con completa calma y tranquilidad.

* * *

 **-Bueno gente eso ha sido todo por hoy y como siempre espero que este cap os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo y de nuevo lamento la demora pero soy de ese tipo de gente que no soporta el calor. Bien como hemos podido ver Naruto no es un humano normal y corriente sino que es un miembro de la orden de los Hantā, en el próximo cap tendréis mas info sobre quienes son estas personas.-**

 **-Como siempre si os ha gustado el cap un review se agradece y si tenéis cualquier sugerencia para mejorar el fic y alguna buena idea no os olvidéis de decirlo-Dicen las 3 hermanas aun en esa piscina en la que los hielos ua casi se han derretido.**

 **-Un días más me despido de ustedes, cuídense, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otras historias y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**


	3. Chapter 2

**En pantalla se puede ver a cierto escritor con un vaso de agua hasta arriba de hielos abanicándose con una abanico y a las 3 hermanas atrás suya delante del ventilador.**

 **-Buenos días queridos lectores y lectoras, joder que asco de calor verdad, esto sería genial en la playa pero en una habitación sin aire y en la que justo da el sol cuando más calor hace es un maldito infierno. No tengo ganas de alagarme mucho más porque sinceramente este calor me quita las ganas de todos, solo decir dos cosillas, la primera es que en el cap anterior se me olvidó decir que la espada de Naruto se Xecutioner, y la segunda que he preparado un opening para este fic el cual espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí, sin más que decir paso a lo de siempre y os dejo con el nuevo, os leo al final.-**

 **-Disfruten de su lectura.-Dicen las 3 hermanas sin despegarse del ventilador.**

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si al menos eso es un consuelo pero el golpe dolerle le a dolido, y los trolleos empezaran dentro de poco.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si esos dos sienten algo mas que amistad y dile a Happy que venga llevarse de una vez el atún que se dejó aquí la ultima vez que vino que va a empezar a oler, más adelante de empezaran a resolver tus dudas y de echo una de ellas se resolverá en este cap.

 **Chronos123:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y para saber que será de Kurama tendrás que esperar un tiempo.

 **natsu dragneel354:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **GintokiUzuMaster:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y parece que a todos os echo gracias esa parte lo que me hace feliz y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **francisco:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, las dudas se irán resolviendo con el tiempo y de echo una de ellas se resolverá en este cap.

 **AirdaIII:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te este gustando tanto este fic.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y aquí esta el nuevo cap.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y como ya dije en un cap anterior me alegra que os haya echo tanta gracia esa frase.

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

 _¿? hablando-Pelea_

 _¿? pensado-(Pelea)_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Ao no Exorcist Opening 1 "Core Pride"

Inicio instrumental

Se ve una foto de Naruto sonriendo junto a sus padres cuando de pronto la imagen es manchada de sangre justo sobre los rostros de Minato y Kushina.

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka

Se ve a Naruto levándose de la cama rapidamente antes de cambiarse de ropa al uniforme de la academia y salir de su casa donde Lissa lo espera con una linda sonrisa que por un momento también lo hace sonreír a él.

Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Naruto y Lissa llegan a la academia donde como siempre la mayoría de las personas miran con miedo al rubio y se apartan de su camino.

You wa limit line wo subete ruouga

Los dos entran en clase donde Matsuda y Motohama están recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo de chicas haciendo que Naruto y Lissa tengan una gota en la nuca.

Saa ikou ka fumidusu sore wa kyou da

Ahora se ve como los dos entran al salón de club donde Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kira los reciben con una sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se vea en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashitecha no no

Ahora se ve a Naruto caminando por la una carreta vestido con su traje de batalla con su Xecutioner a la espalda cuando de pronto muchos demonios de pequeño tamaño le salen al paso haciendo que se ponga en pose de pelea.

Stop nagase wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou

Naruto con ayuda de los demás miembros del club hace frente a los demonios cuando de pronto una figura aparece entre ellos, se trata de Reynare que sonríe de forma malvada pero de pronto la imagen se estrella como si fuese un cristal y se puede ver a la ángel caída llorando.

Tobokunu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni

Se puede ver los cuerpos de decenas de demonios destrozados y sobre ellos una persona que usa una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro y que solo deja ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos.

Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa

La imagen ahora muestra a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas la cual se sonroja cuando es enfocada por la cámara mostrando que lleva un pequeño peluche muy parecido a Naruto.

Rikai mo sezu osaetskeyou to shite kita

Se ve de nuevo a Naruto solo que esta vez camina solo entre un montón de gente que simplemente parece ignorar su existencia.

Ano otonatachi to onaki jan ka yo

Entre esas personas ve un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la gente desaparece dejando ver a Asia que sonríe al verlo.

Doushitatte kanawanai asoragoto darou ga

Se ve a Naruto de pie delante de las tumbas de sus padres mientras cae la lluvia sobre sus hombros, ligeros flashes del día en que murieron sus padres pasan por su mente haciendo que apreté sus puños cuando el rostro de una persona de ojos amarillos aparece en su mente.

Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio mientras es rodeado de un aura negra y escalofriante, en ese momento dos figuras, una enorme y otra más pequeña le dan un empujoncito hacia adelante.

Sore kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi narashi furitomanakutomo

El rubio casi tropieza pero al alzar la vista ve a todos los miembros del club y la chica pelinegra sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el chico sonríe y el aura negra que lo rodea se disipa de golpe.

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaetemuiseru

Naruto acepta la mano que le tienden antes de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla y mirar al frente junto a los demás donde se puede ver a Asia en una cruz junto a Reynare la cual parece verse algo triste.

Kore ga sou "pride" sorezore no basho de

Naruto empieza a correr y a su paso salen varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros, pero Rias y los demás se encargan de ellos mientras él sigue corriendo hasta donde están Asia y Reynare.

Mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi wo!

De pronto alguien para su carrera, un hombre de sonrisa siniestra, pelo negro y ojos viperinos con una espada que se lanza en su contra.

Mada mada ikeru to ikeru zo

La espada de Naruto choca contra del pelinegro mientras el cuerpo del rubio se empieza a llenar de cortes cuando de pronto sus ojos cambian por unos de color rojo con un extraño patrón.

Oh baby my pride! (Final instrumental)

Se ve a Naruto mirando por la ventana del club antes de mirar dentro donde se puede a todos los miembros, Asia, Reynare y la chica de ojos escarlatas tomando el té haciendo que el chico sonría antes de unírseles.

Un sol radiante alumbraba las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh en este día él en el cual la paz podía respirarse por todas partes, excepto en cierta casa de cierto rubio. En el hogar del Uzumaki, Lissa se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor usando una sudadera gris de Naruto la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, a su lado se encontraba Rias vestida con su uniforme de la academia y ambas podían escuchar al ojiazul en la cocina de la casa. Lissa estaba en estado de shock por la cosas que le acaba de contar la Gremory, en ese momento llegó el Uzumaki saliendo de la cocina vistiendo un pantalón azul y una camisa roja, el chico puso una taza delante de cada chica y les sirvió un poco de té el cual traía en una tetera.

-Gracias Naruto_kun, mmm huele de maravilla.-Dijo la hermosa pelirroja mientras olía el dulce pero suave aroma del te servido por el chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lissa? Te ves algo pálida.-Pregunto Naruto al ver como la chica estaba sentada en su silla aun tratando de asimilar las cosas de las que Rias le había hablado.

-No, no me encuentro para nada bien, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ¿es alguna clase de broma, estáis tratando de tomarme el pelo?-Dijo la chica aun no logrando aceptar las palabras de la pelirroja.

-No es ninguna broma Lissa_chan, y tú misma lo viste anche, aquella mujer y aquel sujeto que os mataron eran ángeles caídos, sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero esa es la verdad.-Dijo la Gremory tratando de ser comprensiva con la chica mientras el rubio bebía algo de té con tranquilidad.

-Es increíble, en serio increíble, ¿y cómo es posible que puedas tomártelo con tanta calma Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la chica que no era capaz de entender como con todo lo que había dicho Rias el ojiazul no se hubiese inmutado en absoluto.

-Porque es tal y como dice sempai, la existencia no solo de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos sino de cientos de distintos de seres sobrenaturales es la verdad, y yo llevó lidiando con ello desde muy pequeño, después de todo soy el hijo de dos Hantā.-Dijo Naruto antes de darle otro sorbo a su té y entonces Lissa lo recordó, aquella ángel caída le llamó de la misma forma.

-Ahora entiendo porque tus apellidos se me hacían conocidos Naruto_kun, tu eres el hijo del Kiiroi Senkō (Destello Amarillo) Minato Namikaze y la Kurimuzondesu (Muerte Carmesí) Kushina Uzumaki, ¿cierto?-Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo un poco al Uzumaki mientras la Hyoudou realmente no entendía nada.

-¿Conoces a mis padres?-Preguntó curioso el chico haciendo asentir a la pelirroja.

-No los conocí en persona pero mi Onii_sama y Otou_sama me han hablado muy bien de ellos, ambos los tenían en alta estima y realmente les entristeció sus muertes, decían que eran buenas personas y que habían tenido una muerte injusta.-Dijo la Gremory mientras Naruto apretaba con algo de fuerza su taza.

-Disculpad.-Dijo la pelicastaña llamando la atención de ambos.-Podríais decirme que es eso de los Hantā, es que no me estoy enterando de nada.-

-Creo que tu eres el más apropiado para contarle sobre eso Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Verás Lissa, en este mundo hay ciertas personas que se encargan de cazar a los seres sobrenaturales que habitan en el mundo, los que son entrenados por la iglesia son llamados Exorcistas, ellos se encargan de eliminar a los demonios los cuales son peligrosos para los humanos normales. Desgraciadamente entre estas personas hay un grupo llamado Exorcistas Callejeros los cuales han abandonados las enseñanzas de la iglesia y se dedican a cazar a cualquier tipo de demonio ya cause problemas o no. También hay personas que por iniciativa propia han aprendido métodos para cazar a estos seres y actúan según su criterio. Por último estamos los Hantā, somos una orden de muchos siglos de antigüedad, incluso más que la inglesa Cristiana o Judia, nosotros nos encargamos de eliminar cualquier tipo de entidad sobrenatural que pueda llegar a causar daño a los humanos normales, desde pequeños se nos adiestra en distintos métodos de combate y distintos tipos de energía para ser capaces de luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales. En cada país del mundo hay una oficina central desde la cual se nos encarga misiones y la cual está formado por las familias de Hantās más fuertes del país, en Japón son 5 las familias que lo forman y el clan Uzumaki es una de ella.-Explicó el ojiazul antes de dar un par de tragos a su té mientras Lissa estaba más que impresionada.

-E-entonces, tus padres no murieron en un accidente de coche, ¿cierto?-Preguntó la chica haciendo que el rubio bajase su mirada.

-Fue un demonio renegado quien los mató delante mía.-Dijo el chico mientras su mirada de volvía algo sombría.

-L-lo siento Nauto_kun, no quería hacerte recordar algo como eso.-Se disculpó la chica a la que realmente se le rompía el alma al ver esa mirada al igual que a Rias, esos ojos reflejaban un dolor y una tristeza asombrosos.

-Tranquila Lissa, no pasa nada.-Dijo el chico mirando a la pelicastaña con un pequeña sonrisa para que dejara de preocuparse haciendo sonrojar a esta y también a la pelirroja.-Entonces Rias_sempai, ahora que somos tus siervos, ¿qué deberíamos de hacer?-

-Primero me gustaría que conocieses a los demás miembros de mi séquito, venid esta tarde al viejo edificio de detrás de la escuela para que los podáis conocer y también que os podáis presentar, ahora si me disculpáis hay algunos asuntos que debo atender, os veré por la tarde Naruto_kun, Lissa_chan, y por cierto gracias por el té, estaba delicioso.-Dijo la ojiazul antes de levantarse de su asiento y ser guiada por el rubio hasta la salida.

-Realmente todo esto es increíble, ahora soy un demonio.-Dijo la Lissa algo cabizbaja pues sabía que ahora su vida normal iba a cambiar por completo y no sabía si para bien o para mal, fue entonces que sintió la mano del Namikaze en su hombro.

-No dejes que esto te afecte tanto, eres un demonios si, pero ante todo sigues siendo tú, que ahora seas un demonios no significa que debas cambiar, ¿vale?-Dijo el rubio con una amable sonrisa que hizo que Lissa se pusiera muy roja y asintiese con la cabeza tímidamente pues no lograba que las palabras saliesen de su boca.

Un rato más tarde el chico ayudó a la ojimarron a volver a su casa, era una fortuna que la casa de los Hyoudou estaba a solo dos casa de distancia. Naruto ayudo a Lissa a colarse por la ventana de su cuarto usando aquella técnica de viento que usó durante su pela con Reynare, después de eso el Uzumaki regresó a su casa y al hacerlo el teléfono de empezó a sonar y al ver el numero el chico solo pudo suspirar ya que se trataba de su abuelo y iba a tener que explicarle muuuuchas cosas. La conversación duró casi una hora, su abuelo realmente le echo una buena regañina, no por haberse convertido en demonio sino por haber sido derrotado de esa forma, antes de terminar la conversación el anciano hombre le dijo que el se encargaría de hablar con los demás miembros de la orden sobre lo ocurrido y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, total en la orden había miembros que eran vampiros, hombres lobos y otros tipos de seres y siempre y cuando no hiciese nada malo y siguiese trabajando de forma tan efectiva como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos años no habría problema alguno.

A la tarde el chico fue con Lissa a la academia ambos vestidos con sus uniformes, durante el caminos ambos pudieron sentir como la luz del sol les era bastante molesta, una vez llegaron fueron a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba el antiguo edificio de la escuela y donde ahora estaba el club de lo oculto. El lugar a pesar de tener un aspecto viejo no se veía en mal estado ni mucho menos, una vez entraron subieron al segundo piso y entraron en el cuarto que en la puerta tenia puesto "Club de lo Oculto". Al entrar pudieron ver a cierta loli peliblanca sentado en uno de los sofás comiendo unas pastas, ella al verlos los saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y fue entonces que tanto Lissa como Naruto lo oyeron, era el sonido del agua saliendo de una ducha.

-(¿Que hace una ducha dentro de la sala del club?).-Se pregunto Naruto antes de sonrojarse ligeramente pues su buena vista le permitió ver la figura desnuda de Rias dentro de esa ducha, y la castaña al darse cuenta de esto le dio un codazo en las costillas.-Oye, ¿a que ha venido eso?-

-Hnmp.-Dijo la chica mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Buenos días Uzumaki_kun, Hyoudou_san.-Dijo cierta chica rubia entrado a la sala y sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-K-kira_san, ¿t-tú también eres un demonio?-Preguntó bastante asombrada la ojimarron pues no podía creerse que la "Idol" fuese también un demonio.

-Así es, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.-Dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa y una reverencia.

-Ara, ara, vosotros sois los nuevos miembros del club, mucho gusto.-Dijo Akeno quien se encontraba en una esquina de la sala haciendo una reverencia a los dos jóvenes.-Soy la vicepresidenta, Himejima Akeno, por favor pasad y poneos cómodos.-

-Soy Naruto Namikaze, un placer Akeno_sempai.-Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia al igual que la chica.

-S-soy Lissa Hyoudou, encantada de conocerla sempai.-Dijo la pelicastaña imitando al ojiazul.

-Disculpad mi tardanza, ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Rias saliendo de detrás de una cortina vestida con su uniforme de la escuela y secándose su rojo cabello con una toalla.- Bien, ahora ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿cierto? Naruto_kun, Lissa_chan, os damos la bienvenida al club de lo Oculto.-

-Pero el club solo es una fachada y es un pasatiempo para nosotros.-Dijo Akeno mientras Lissa y Naruto tomaban asiento en uno de los sofás en el cual estaba Koneko.

-Como ya sabéis todos nosotros somos demonios y las dos personas que os atacaron ayer eran ángeles caídos, ¿recuerdas la explicación que te di sobre ellos esta mañana Lissa_chan?-Dijo Rias mirando a ojimarron.

-Sí, son ángeles que decidieron alejarse de las enseñanzas de Dios y por ello se cayeron del cielo además de que ahora se dedican a matar demonios.-Dijo la Hyoudou haciendo asentir a la pelirroja.

-Eso es, y aparte de ellos están los ángeles enviados por Dios para matar demonios, en otras palabras, somos atacados por todos lados.-Dijo la ojiazul haciendo que Lissa tragara duro pues ahora que era un demonio tendría que lidiar con todos esos problemas.-¿Tenéis alguna duda?-

-Ninguna, yo ya estaba al corriente de todo esto.-Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad, el ya sabía sobre las disputas entre las 3 facciones desde que era niño por lo que nada de esto le sorprendía.

-Y-yo tengo una duda.-Dijo la ojimarrón levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase.-Aquella ángel caída dijo sobre que yo tenía una sacred no se qué.-

-Ya veo, así que la razón que tenían para atacarte era porque tenias un sacred gear.-Dijo la pelirroja con una mano en el mentón mientras el Namikaze estaba algo sorprendido porque su amiga de la infancia tuviese un sacred gear.

-¿Que es un sacred gear?-Preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Es un poder otorgado a algunos humanos, se cree que muchas personas importantes en la historia del mundo han tenido esos poderes.-Explicó la pelinegra con tranquilidad.

-Y a veces, pueden tener el poder suficiente para dañar la existencia de los demonios y los ángeles. Lissa_chan, levanta tu mano izquierda.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la chica alzase su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza.-Cierra los ojos y en tu mente mantén la imagen más fuerte que puedas reunir.-

-A-aunque me los digas así tan de repente...-Dijo la chica antes de mirar un instante al rubio que estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todas las veces que la había protegido y entonces ocurrió, una gema verde apareció en dorso de su mano y su antebrazo pareció cubrirse de escamas rojas las cuales formaron un brazalete metálico en su brazo.

-Este es tu sacread gear.-Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

-Wow, se ve genial.-Dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes haciendo sonreír un poco al rubio, ahora al menos parecía menos deprimida que esta mañana cuando la dejó en su casa.

-Es por este sacread gear que esos ángeles caídos os atacaron, pensaban que era una amenaza por lo que decidieron mataros y debo decir que tuvisteis bastante suerte, sino hubiese sido porque tu Lissa-chan llevabas encima uno de los pentagramas del clan Gremory pude ser invocada por el deseo de Naruto_kun.-Dijo la ojiazul mientras la pelicastaña no entendía que era eso de los pentagramas por lo que Akeno le entregó un papel en el cual se encontraba el pentagrama anteriormente mencionado.-En la actualidad hay pocas personas que sean capaces de dibujar un pentagrama por lo que nuestros familiares se encargan de repartirlos, también decir que para que un demonio cumpla tu deseo debes entregar a cambio algo del mismo valor, es por eso que os convertí en mis siervos.-

-Intercambio equivalente, es el mismo principio que el de la alquimia.-Dijo el ojiazul con tranquilidad haciendo asentir a la pelirroja que en ese momento recordó algo.

-Naruto_kun, podrías tratas de hacer lo mismo que Lissa_chan, querría comprobar algo.-Pidió Rias haciendo que el chico alzase un poco los hombros y se levantase de su asiento.

-Puedo intentarlo pero no creo que funcione, si tuviese un sacread gear creo que a estas alturas ya lo tendría que haber podido materializar.-Dijo el chico a quien no le importaba hacer lo que le había pedido su ama pero no le veía mucho sentido.

-Tu inténtalo, como he dicho quiero comprobar algo.-Dijo la Gremory con una sonrisa haciendo asentir al rubio.

Naruto cerró los ojos y al igual que Lissa en su menta mantuvo la imagen más fuerte que pudo reunir pero demasiadas cosas llegaban a su mente, durante todos sus años como Hantā había conocido a gente realmente asombroso y ahora toda esa gente pasaba por su cabeza pero de pronto todas esas imágenes fueron sustituidas. Ahora en la mente del Uzumaki se encontraba la imagen de un hombre de ojos anillos con el cabello blanco y dos mechones de cabello alzados como si fuesen cuernos, el hombre desprendía un aura increíblemente poderosa, y entonces ocurrió.

-¡Naruto_kun!-Gritó Lissa cuando de pronto el joven Namikaze fue rodeado por un torrente de llamas rojas las cuales impedían completamente ver su figura.

-Tranquilízate Lissa_sempai, Naruto_sempai estará bien.-Dijo Koneko quien se estaba encargando de sujetar a la chica para que no tirarse de cabeza a las llamas para salvar al ojiazul.

-¡¿Pero cómo vas a estar bien?! ¡Rias_sempai por favor haga algo!-Dijo la pelicastaña viendo como la pelirroja miraba el torrente de llamas sin moverse de su sitio.

-Por lo visto tus suposiciones eran correctas Boucho.-Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Rias no contestó, solo siguió mirando ese torrente de llamas que actualmente rodeaba al Uzumaki mientras la pelicastaña seguía siendo sujetada por la peliblanca. Mientras el rubio se encontraba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, era un valle rocoso en el cual el suelo estaba hecho de fuego pero lo extraño era que esas llamas no quemaban al Namikaze. El chico siguió caminando unos cuantos minutos y de pronto ante el apareció una enorme figura la cual le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

-Al fin has venido mocoso, ya me estaba cansando de esperarte.-Dijo el ser de enorme figura con una gran sonrisa.

Ante el rubio se alzaba la imponente figura de un gigantesco dragón de escamas rojas, su parte inferior del cuerpo, el vientre, la cola y las piernas, eran de color beige. El cuerpo del dragón estaba cubierto de cicatrices siendo la más visible una en forma de "X" que se encontraba en su pecho. Su espalda tiene numerosos puntos negros, que bajan de la espalda hasta el final de la cola. La cabeza era triangular, con cuernos, un par de ojos redondos con córneas amarillas y pupilas redondas oscuras, y un cuerno afilado apuntando hacia arriba por encima de su nariz. Sus grandes colmillos eran completamente visibles gracias a la sonrisa que estaba dando al chico y sus garras parecían tan afiladas como espadas.

-Te has quedado sin palabras al verme verdad, ja, eso es normal después de todo estas ante el único...-Dijo el gran dragón rojo al ver como el Uzumaki no abría la boca pero no puedo terminar su frase.

\- Imperor of the Flames (Emperador de las llamas), también conocido por el nombre Flame Dragon (Dragón de fuego), Igneel, uno de los 5 Elemental Dragons (Dragones Elementales), los únicos con el nivel suficiente para hacer frente a los Godai Ryūō (5 Grandes Reyes Dragon).-Terminó de decir el chico dejando por un instante callado a Igneel que de pronto se puso a reír de forma escandalosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, maldita sea, por un momento se me olvidó con quien hablaba, tu viejo solía contarte historia sobre nosotros si mal no recuerdo, tonto de mi.-Dijo el gran dragón con una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Así es, Otou-san me solía hablar sobre vosotros y sobre vuestras leyendas es por eso que te he podido reconocer, es un autentico honor estar en tu presencia.-Dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia pero Igneel impidió que pudiese hacerla.

-Me alegra ver que mi nuevo portador tiene algo de respeto por mi pero déjate de esas idioteces que a mí no van para nada, ¿vale compañero?.-Dijo el gran dragón haciendo asentir al chico.

-Entiendo, aun así estoy feliz de tener a alguien como usted de mi lado.-Dijo el ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo compañero, lo mismo digo, pero por ahora tendremos que dejar esta conversación aquí, esas chicas deben de estar empezando a preocuparse por ti.-Dijo Igneel haciendo asentir a Naruto.

-Entiendo, ¿pero como regreso? Para empezar ni quiera sé donde estoy.-Dijo el Uzumaki mirando a su alrededor.

-Este lugar es un pequeña parte de tu mente a la cual yo tengo acceso por estar sellado en ti, para salir de aquí solo tienes que tratar de abrir los ojos afuera y ya.-Dijo el dragón haciendo asentir al chico.

-Nos veremos pronto Igneel, realmente hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo el chico antes de desaparecer del lugar dejando al Flame Dragón solo con una sonrisa.

-Je, aunque es mucho más tranquilo y serio, en sus ojos puedo ver ese mismo fuego que tenían los tuyos Natsu.-Dijo el Igneel sonriendo antes de irse a echar una siesta.

De vuelta a la sala del club, Rias ya empezaba a preocuparse de verdad por el estado del rubio pues ya hacía bastante que esas llamas lo habían rodeado pero de pronto las llamas empezaron a menguar dejando ver de nuevo la figura del chico. Para alivio de todas Naruto estaba perfectamente, no tenía ninguna herida pero si había algo nuevo en el chico. En sus manos habían aparecido un par de guantes rojo con algunos detalles de llamas, en el dorso de su mano había una joya bastante grande de color rojo con lo que parecía ser el dibujo de la cabeza de un dragón, sobre la joya había dos pedazos de metal cruzados en forma de "X" sobre los que se encontraban grabadas las palabras Imperor Flames.

( **Para que os hagáis una idea los guantéeles son los x-gloves vongola gear** )

-N-naruto_kun, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Lissa al rubio que aun no se había movido del lugar, solo miraba los guantes antes de dejar que una pequeña sonrisa que logró sonrojar a todas las presentes se formase en su cara.

-Estoy perfectamente Lissa, es más, estoy que ardo.-Dijo el chico antes de que sus guantes fuesen rodeados de poderosas llamas.

-Veo que estas feliz con tu sacread gear, ¿qué tal la charla con Igneel?-Dijo la pelirroja con algo de curiosidad.

-Bastante increíble, ¿pero Boucho como supo que el Flame Dragon estaba sellado dentro de mí?-Preguntó con bastante curiosidad el chico.

-Es sencillo, cuando te reviví no pude hacerlo con ninguna de las piezas normales sino que tuve usar una pieza llama Mutation Piece, esta tiene el mismo poder que 8 peones, por lo tanto de inmediato supe que un poder realmente grande debía estar sellado en ti, y tras dormir anoche abrazada ti me di cuenta de que al menos uno de los 5 Elemental Dragons o tal vez uno de los Godai Ryūō debía estar sellado dentro de ti, y al ver esas llamas supe de inmediato que debía de tratarse del Imperor of the Flames, Igneel.-Explicó la pelirroja haciendo asentir al ojiazul que apagaba las llamas de sus manos y hacía desaparecer sus guantes mientras la ojimarron apenas entendía de que hablaban pero ya le pediría a Naruto que se lo explicara más tarde.

-Boucho, hay una duda sobre algo que oí hace un tiempo que me gustaría que respondieras.-Dijo el Namikaze llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-Oh, ¿y de que se trata Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la ojiazul queriendo saber la duda de su siervo.

-Según escuché los demonios revividos a parte de servir a sus amos también pueden tener sus propios siervos, ¿es eso cierto?-Preguntó el ojiazul y esto realmente llamó la atención de la Hyudou, eso sería genial, alguien que le haga la colada, que le haga los deberes, que limpie la casa cuando le toca a ella.

-Así es, pero debes esforzarte mucho para ello y lograr obtener una gran cantidad de contratos, de esa forma tu estatus en el inframundo irá en aumento y una vez te den un titulo podrías llegar a conseguir incluso tu propio séquito.-Explicó la pelirroja haciendo asentir al ojiazul.

-Boucho, ¿cómo se consiguen esos contratos?-Preguntó Lisa levantando la mano.

-Koneko_chan, ¿puedes por favor traer algunas de las cajas de la sala de al lado?-Pidió la Gremory haciendo asentir a la loli que salió del cuarto en busca de lo que le había mandado traer.-Veras Lissa-chan, normalmente cuando un humano invoca a un demonio y este cumple con su petición se le hace firmar un contrato como que ha quedado satisfecho y que si necesita algo será a ti a quien llamará.-

-Aquí están las cajas Boucho.-Dijo la peliblanca al volver a entrar a la sala y haciendo que los ojos de la Hyoudou se abran como platos pues una chica de la estatura de Koneko estaba cargando sin ningún problemas con 3 cajas las cuales eran el doble de grandes que ella.

-Este es el primer paso para obtener contratos, deberéis repartir estos panfletos por la cuidad y una vez llegue el momento seréis invocados para cumplir el deseo de la personas que os haya invocado, así que manos a la obra, estaré esperando mucho de ustedes dos, Naruto_kun, Lissa_chan.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa haciendo asentir a los dos.

-Boucho antes de irnos tengo una última pregunta.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras guardaba varios de panfletos en sus bolsillos.-Según se los demonios pueden volar, ¿cómo se hace?

-¡¿Que, en serio podemos volar?!-Preguntó muy emocionada la chica haciendo reír un poco a la pelirroja.

-Eso es sencillo, primero deben sacar sus alas y después deben imaginar que mueven los músculos de la espalda de tal forma que sus alas se muevan.-Explicó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Primero deberían de practicar un poco antes de empezar a volar por la cuidad, por el momento tratad de sacar vuestras alas.-Dijo Kira ganándose un asentimiento de ambos, Lissa se concentró y tras algo de esfuerzo logró que unas alas negra como de murciélago apareciese a su espalda.

-Que pasada, de verdad tengo alas.-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y bastante emocionada haciendo sonreí a los demás.

-Se siente algo extraño, como una nueva extremidad.-Dijo el rubio mientras movía un poco sus alas.

Después de aquello ambos jóvenes se fueron del club a repartir los panfletos que posiblemente en el futuro les permitirán tener sus propios contratos. A partir de ahora empezaba una nueva vida tanto para Lissa como para Naruto, ¿y quién sabe qué cosas les depara a ambos el futuro? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **-Bien pues hasta aquí el nuevo cap que como siempre espero que os haya gustado, como ya dije antes no me quiero extender mucho porque este calor me mata, no creo tener mucho que explicar, más adelante iréis sabiendo más cosas sobre los Hanta. Como siempre recordaros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacer algún tipo de recomendación vuestros reviews, son bienvenidos. Sin más que decir un días más me despido de ustedes, cuídense, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **-Hasta la próxima queridos lectores.-Dicen las hermas quienes aun no se despegan del ventilador.**


	4. Chapter 3

**-Buuuuuueeeeeeeenas gente, no, no estoy muerto si es lo que os habéis imaginado simplemente en la ultimas semanas apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir, para empezar me fui de vacaciones el pueblo de mis abuelos y allí eso del internet les suena a cosas de brujas y lo único que tenia era un mierda ordenador portátil del año 2007 que apenas me servia para jugar al solitario, después cuando regrese me salieron varios compromisos y demás cosas que no me dejaban tiempo para escribir, pero bueno, os doy las gracias por vuestra paciencia y también les doy las gracias a mis queridas ayudantes que a pesar de que no las he podido atender como se merecen se han comportado fantásticamente bien conmigo.-**

 **-Aku_kun nos vas a hacer sonrojar.-Dice cierta pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras en su espalda trae una soga**

 **-Es nuestro deber como tus ayudantes el no molestarte cuando estas ocupado con otras cosas.-Dice Harumi de forma amable mientras tiene un bote de pastillas escrito en algún idioma extraño a su espalda**

 **-Aun así muchas gracias, bueno gente no los distraigo más y los dejo con la contestación de los reviews y el nuevo cap, los leo al final, por cierto ahora me doy cuenta, ¿donde esta Ai...-**

 **-¡A por el!-Grita la pelirroja saltando sobre el escritor junto con sus dos hermanas.-**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **diego muoz agama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Naruto tendrá las misma capacidades de Natsu, por ahora no tiene ninguno pero más delante eso va a cambiar, pero aun falta para ello y por supuesto que podrá usar las técnicas como el Kage Bushin y el Rasengan.

 **Fairy Tail no kyubi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el Fic.

 **Kitsune No Me10:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la verdad no se cuando voy a actualizar ángel o demonio ya que quiero actualizar los demás fics que tengo y que llevo más tiempo sin actualizar pero quien sabe, yo sobretodo escribo cuando me da la inspiración.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y ya mismo voy a empezar a poder actualizar con más frecuencia.

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Guest** : Gracias por el review y cada tiene su opinión, a mi por lo menos es esta la que me parece que tiene más sentido.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el Fic, y eso es algo que aun no se ya que aun tengo que leerme las novelas y segun se hasta el momento Grafia es esposa de Sirzechs así que por el momento no sabría decirte.

 **aten92** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y las mutation pieces siempre son las mismas, tiene un poder equivalente al de 8 peones.

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

¿? hablando _-Pelea_

¿? pensado _-(Pelea)_

* * *

Ao no Exorcist Opening 1

Inicio instrumental

Se ve una foto de Naruto sonriendo junto a sus padres cuando de pronto la imagen es manchada de sangre justo sobre los rostros de Minato y Kushina.

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka

Se ve a Naruto levándose de la cama rápidamente antes de cambiarse de ropa al uniforme de la academia y salir de su casa donde Lissa lo espera con una linda sonrisa que por un momento también lo hace sonreír a él.

Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Naruto y Lissa llegan a la academia donde como siempre la mayoría de las personas miran con miedo al rubio y se apartan de su camino.

You wa limit line wo subete ruouga

Los dos entran en clase donde Matsuda y Motohama están recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo de chicas haciendo que Naruto y Lissa tengan una gota en la nuca.

Saa ikou ka fumidusu sore wa kyou da

Ahora se ve como los dos entran al salón de club donde Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kira los reciben con una sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se vea en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashitecha no no

Ahora se ve a Naruto caminando por la una carreta vestido con su traje de batalla con su Xecutioner a la espalda cuando de pronto muchos demonios de pequeño tamaño le salen al paso haciendo que se ponga en pose de pelea.

Stop nagase wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou

Naruto con ayuda de los demás miembros del club hace frente a los demonios cuando de pronto una figura aparece entre ellos, se trata de Reynare que sonríe de forma malvada pero de pronto la imagen se estrella como si fuese un cristal y se puede ver a la ángel caída llorando.

Tobokunu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni

Se puede ver los cuerpos de decenas de demonios destrozados y sobre ellos una persona que usa una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro y que solo deja ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos.

Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa

La imagen ahora muestra a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas la cual se sonroja cuando es enfocada por la cámara mostrando que lleva un pequeño peluche muy parecido a Naruto.

Rikai mo sezu osaetskeyou to shite kita

Se ve de nuevo a Naruto solo que esta vez camina solo entre un montón de gente que simplemente parece ignorar su existencia.

Ano otonatachi to onaki jan ka yo

Entre esas personas ve un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la gente desaparece dejando ver a Asia que sonríe al verlo.

Doushitatte kanawanai asoragoto darou ga

Se ve a Naruto de pie delante de las tumbas de sus padres mientras cae la lluvia sobre sus hombres, ligeros flashes del día en que murieron sus padres pasan por su mente haciendo que apreté sus puños cuando el rostro de una persona de ojos amarillos aparece en su mente.

Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio mientras es rodeado de un aura negra y escalofriante, en ese momento dos figuras, una enorme y otra más pequeña le dan un empujoncito hacia adelante.

Sore kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi narashi furitomanakutomo

El rubio casi tropieza pero al alzar la vista ve a todos los miembros del club y la chica pelinegra sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el chico sonríe y el aura negra que lo rodea se disipa de golpe.

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaetemuiseru

Naruto acepta la mano que le tienden antes de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla y mirar al frente junto a los demás donde se puede ver a Asia en una cruz junto a Reynare la cual parece verse algo triste.

Kore ga sou "pride" sorezore no basho de

Naruto empieza a correr y a su paso salen varios angeles caidos y exorcistas callejeros, pero Rias y los demás se encargan de ellos mientras él sigue corriendo hasta donde están Asia y Reynare.

Mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi wo!

De pronto alguien para su carrera, un hombre de sonrisa siniestra, pelo negro y ojos viperinos con una espada que se lanza en su contra.

Mada mada ikeru to ikeru zo

La espada de Naruto choca contra del pelinegro mientras el cuerpo del rubio se empieza a llenar de cortes cuando de pronto sus ojos cambian por unos de color rojo con un extraño patrón.

Oh baby my pride! (Final instrumental)

Se ve a Naruto mirando por la ventana del club antes de mirar dentro donde se puede a todos los miembros, Asia, Reynare y la chica de ojos escarlatas tomando el té haciendo que el chico sonría antes de unírseles.

Capitulo 3

Su pecho se hinchaba y se deshinchaba con rapidez mientras gotas de sudor caían por su pecho desnudo y su frente, era increíble cómo a pesar de que ese lugar era parte de su mente Igneel podía hacer que el agobiante y asfixiante calor se sintiese completamente real. Sus sentidos le alertaron del peligro y dando un gran salto hacia atrás evito otra de esas enormes bolas de fuego de que el Flame Dragon le lanzaba sin compasión alguna, de inmediato se vio saltando de nuevo una y otra vez tratando de evadir el constante ataque ígneo que era lanzado contra su persona.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de esquivar de una vez Naruto!? ¡Ya te he dicho que no debes de esquivar mis ataques sino enfrentarlos, sino este entrenamiento no sirve de nada!-Rugió con fuerza el gran dragón antes de enviar otra andanada de bolas de fuego contra el rubio.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si hago eso vas a cocinarme vivo!-Gritó en replica el muchacho mientras con habilidad seguía evadiendo las ardientes bolas de fuego de Igneel.

-¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería aprender la magia de Dragon Slayer así que si quieres aprenderla deja de quejarte y haz lo que digo!-Gritó el dragón haciendo bufar al chico.

La verdad en eso el gran dragón tenía razón, fue Naruto el que le pidió este entrenamiento tras haber hablado con Igneel varias veces esta última semana. El dragón de fuego le había hablado sobre una raza extinta de magos que usaban una magia llamada Metsuryū Mahō (Magia de Asesino de Dragones), por supuesto muchos usuarios de este tipo de magia no la usaban para cazar dragones sino para comprenderlos y aprender de ellos. Naruto en cuento supo de esto le preguntó a Igneel sino conocía a alguien que le pudiese enseñar esa poderosa magia, y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que este mismo podía enseñársela y eso era lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo el joven rubio pero lo que le pedía el dragón era imposible.

-A la mierda.-Dijo en voz baja el chico que se lanzó de cabeza contra una de las bolas de fuego del Flame Dragon y entonces su cuerpo actuó solo por alguna razón, abrió la boca y empezó a aspirar las llamas las cuales parecían nubes de azúcar en sus manos haciendo sonreír al Flame Dragon.

-¡Así se hace muchacho, al fin me haces caso!-Grito Igneel con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como la bola de fuego era devorada por el ojiazul que al terminar tosió algo de humo mientras sentía algo de irritación en su garganta.

-Coff, coff, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo supe que tenía que comerme la bola fuego? Fue como si mi cuerpo se moviese solo.-Dijo el chico para sí mismo aunque fue oído por el dragón el cual se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

-Je, eso es normal después de todo está en tus genes.-Respondió Igneel llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Mis genes, a que te refieres?-Preguntó con curiosidad el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo de aquel lugar sin sentir ya ese asfixiante calor y haciendo sonreír de nuevo al dragón.

-Natsu Dragneel, ese es el nombre de tu tatara tatara...bueno no se cuentos tatara pero dejemoslo en que es uno de tus antepasados, él fue el primer usuario de Metsuryū Mahō (Magia de Asesino de Dragones)además de ser mi primer portador y una persona a la que llegue a considerar como un hijo, es por eso que cuando te lanzaste contra mi bola de fuego sabias que hacer, es como si estuviese escrito en tu código genético o algo así.-Explicó el Flame Dragon al chico que quedó algo confuso con esa explicación pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento ya que podía sentir como los rayos del sol empezaban a sentirse sobre sus ojos en el mundo real.

-No lo entiendo del todo pero ya te pediré una explicación más detallas en otro momento, ahora debo levantarme y prepararme para ir a la academia.-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba para irse de lugar.

-Como quieras Naruto pero permíteme recordarte algo, aunque mientras estés aquí tu cuerpo puede descansar recuerda que sigues acumulando estrés mental y que puede llegar a pasarte factura.-Dijo Igneel algo preocupado por la salud del chico.

-Lo se Igneel pero quiero empezar a poder a aprender las cosas básicas de esta magia lo más pronto posible, además mientras haga esto en vez de dormir puedo evitar tener esos molestos sueños.-Dijo el chico haciendo suspirar al dragón.

-Está bien, como tú quieras pero esta noche quiero que descanses, ¿entendido?-Dijo el Flame Dragón haciendo asentir al chico rubio.

-Bien, como tu digas Igneel, hablamos más tarde.-Dijo el chico antes de sentir 5 segundos de caída libre solo para despertar en su cama mirando el techo.

Naruto se levantó de su cama sintiendo su cuerpo completamente descansado pero sintiendo una ligera migraña, sin duda Igneel tenía mucha razón, aunque su cuerpo pudiese descansar el estrés al que estaba sometiendo a su cerebro esta última semana no era bueno por lo que lo mejor sería descansar un poco cuando fuese por la noche. El Uzumaki se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme de la academia para, como cada día, acudir a esta después de haber estado esperando un par de minutos a Lissa que como siempre llegaba tarde, su escusa estaba vez fue que a su madre se le habían quemado las tostadas. Las primeras horas de clase pasaron con tranquilidad, dieron las notas de los exámenes realizados en lunes, Naruto como siempre saco un 10 y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver como Lissa le miraba con una sonrisa como agradeciéndole su ayuda ya que gracias a aquella tarde de estudio la chica había logrado sacar una buena nota. A la hora del descanso podemos ver como los dos jóvenes se encuentran almorzando en la azotea, la Hyuoudou tomaba un bento echo por su madre y Naruto una bocadillo que había comprado en la cafetería de la academia.

\- De nuevo muchas gracias por tu ayuda Naruto_kun, sino hubiese sido por tu ayuda no hubiese podido aprobar este examen.-Agradeció de nuevo la chica mientras el rubio terminaba de trabar un pedazo de su bocadillo.

-No es nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-Dijo el chico con su habitual serenidad haciendo asentir muy feliz a la chica.

-Por cierto Naruto_kun, ¿cómo es que estos últimos días estas comiendo siempre cosas de la cafetería? Normalmente siempre traer tu almuerzo de casa.-Preguntó algo curioso la chica ya que el Namikaze siempre traía comida de su casa para el almuerzo pero esta última semana todos los días estaba comprando su almuerzo en la cafetería.

-Simplemente no tengo tiempo para ponerme a cocinar, suelo llegar tarde a casa tras repartir los pentagramas e ir donde se me convoca y por las mañanas no me da tiempo a preparar nada.-Dijo Naruto mintiendo completamente, la razón de que estuviese teniendo que comprar su almuerzo en la cafetería era porque la persona que le hacia su almuerzo no estaba en casa y el tenia completa y terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la cocina, era en verdad increíble como un chico tan inteligente y con tantas habilidades era un competo negado para la cocina.

-Ah, Hyoudou_san, Uzumaki_kun, buenos días, que bien que os encuentro.-Dijo de pronto Kira que acababa de llegar a la azotea junto a cierta loli peliblanca.

-Buenos días, Lissa_sempai, Naruto_sempai.-Dijo la Neko con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días Kira_san, Koneko_chan, ¿nos buscabais para algo?-Preguntó con curiosidad la pelicastaña mientras ambas se sentaban junto a la Hyoudou.

-La verdad es que si, Uzumaki_kun a Koneko_chan y a mí nos gustaría que nos contases un poco más sobre los Hantā sino no es mucha molestia.-Dijo la rubia con amabilidad mientras la loli asentía a sus palabras.

-A mi también me gustaría saber más sobre los Hantā Naruto_kun.-Dijo la ojimarron ya que ella lo único que sabía sobre los mencionados era aquella pequeña explicación que le dio Naruto hace unos días.

-No tengo problema pero, ¿porque de pronto os ha entrado curiosidad?-Respondió el ojiazul que ese encontraba apoyado contra la valla del tejado enfrente de las chicas.

-Bueno, es que hasta ahora nunca habíamos visto un Hantā en persona, hemos oído hablar mucho sobre vosotros pero hasta ahora nunca habíamos estado frente a uno.-Respondió Kira haciendo asentir al chico.

-Entiendo, ¿qué os gustaría saber?-Dijo Naruto, el no tenia problema en contestar algunas preguntas además ellas eran de algún modo su familia ahora que pertenecía al clan Gremory por lo que en teoría debía de poder confiar en ellas.-

-Pues hace tiempo Bouchou nos contó que a los Hantā se os entrenaba en distintos tipos de artes marciales incluso en distintos estilos de lucha con armas, ¿es cierto?.-Dijo la rubia quien por supuesto estaba bastante interesada en este tema.

-Así es, desde pequeños se nos adiestran en distintos estilos de combate tanto letales como no letales además de que se nos instruye en el manejo de todo tipo de armas ya sean de fuego, cuerpo a cuerpo o incluso mágicas. Cada Hantā decide en que estilo prefiere especializarse, yo por ejemplo me especialice en boxeo, muay thay y judo mientras que por el lado de las armas me especialicé en kendo, esgrima y en el estilo del clan Uzumaki llamado Kaze no shinku (Viento carmesí).-Explicó el chico dejando bastante sorprendidas a las 3 chicas ya que con solo 16 años el chico ya tenía semejantes habilidades.

-E-eso es sorprendente Uzumaki_kun, espero que un día puedas concederme un duelo de entrenamiento.-Dijo la chica con un linda sonrisa.

-Claro, será un placer concederte ese duelo un día de estos.-Respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la ojiazul.

-Naruto_sempai yo también tengo una pregunta, ¿es cierto que aparte de magia los Hantā podéis usar otras energías como...el Senjutsu?-Preguntó la peliblanca que parecía algo ansiosa.

-Sí, es cierto, los Hantā podemos usar otras fuentes de energía diferentes a la magia como el Ki o el Chakra para luchar pero por el momento no he conocido a nadie que pueda usar Senjutsu.-Respondió el chico viendo como la nekomata apretó los bordes de su falda por un momento.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre cada energía Naruto_kun?-Preguntó con curiosidad la pelicastaña.

-Sobretodo el modo en que se aprenden, como se despierta y para qué sirven cada una, la magia es una de las energías mas antiguas y debido a ello se ha conseguido que se le ha podido dar una infinidad de usos para tanto fuera como dentro de la batalla.-Dijo el rubio que de pronto estaba delante de una pizarra con una tiza en mano vestido como un profesor con gafas y todo sacando una gota a las 3 chicas.

-Las energías más conocidas y usadas aparte de la magia son el Ki, el Chakra y el Reiatsu, la primera supongo que habréis oído hablar de ella en películas, mangas y series, es la energía vital que todo ser posee aunque no todos son capaces de ser consciente de que la poseen y mucho menos logran usarla. Cuando mi abuelo me habló por primera vez del Ki el lo definió como una energía explosiva ya que te permite hacer que tu cuerpo aguante la fatiga durante mucho tiempo a la vez que permite aumentar tus capacidades físicas, velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, etc. Esta energía es la que yo menos he entrenado ya que he preferido centrarme más en las otras 3 mencionadas pero aun así tengo algo de entrenamiento en su uso.-Terminó de explicar el chico con total calma.

-La siguiente energía seria el Reiatsu, es la energía que nace desde lo más profundo del alma de su usuario, esta a diferencia del Ki no todos la posen y es aun más difícil de lograr despertar, se requiere de muchísima meditación y estudio para ser capaz de dominar bien el Reiatsu. El Reiatsu tiene una infinidad de usos al igual que la magia pero es mucho más difícil de controlar ya que está muy ligada al estado mental de su usuario, si por ejemplo alguien con grandes ansias de matar liberase una gran cantidad de Reiatsu de golpe podría fácilmente matar a una gran cantidad de gente inocente e incluso a demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos que no tengan el suficiente poder. También puede usarse para infligir miedo, aturdir, paralizar o incluso para causar un dolor que no llegue a ser mortal, el mayor uso que le damos los Hantā es para luchar con nuestras armas o para usar unas técnicas llamadas Kido. Con esta energía tengo mucho más practica y se usarla mejor que el Ki ya que en el clan Uzumaki la meditación es algo que se nos inculca desde muy temprano.-Volvió a terminar de explicar el rubio dejando aun más impresionadas a las chicas que aun se estaban preguntado de dónde demonios había sacado la pizarra.

-Por último se encuentra el Chakra, esta energía es la unión del de la energía física, el Ki, y la energía espiritual, el Reiatsu. Esta es la energía con la que yo tengo más practica debido a que el clan Uzumaki durante siglos se ha especializado en ella al igual que en el kenjutsu. Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de Ki y Reiatsu, nuevos "tipos de chakra", por así decirlo, pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar los jutsus elementales como la bola de fuego que usé durante la lucha con aquella ángel caída. Actualmente en la orden de los Hantā de Japon somos 3 los clanes con una gran habilidad sobre el Chakra. Se dice que la primera persona en ser capaz de usar esta energía fue el mismo fundador de la orden de los Hantā, aquel que recibió el título de Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) y del que se decía que tenia los mismo ojos de dios, el doujutsu conocido como Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara), Ototsuki Hagoromo_sama.-De nuevo, volvió a terminar de explicar el ojiazul que de pronto había hecho desaparecer su atuendo de profesor y la pizarra.-También a aparte de estas energías que os he mencionado hay otras menos usadas como el Mantra, el Nen o el Yuoki, pero de estas estoy bastante desinformado.-

-W-wow.-Fue lo único que pudo decir al pelicastaña que estaba impresionada de todo lo que sabía el rubio.

-Es asombroso todo lo que sabes Uzumaki_kun, gracias por explicarnos acerca de todo ello pero creo que deberíamos ir volviendo a nuestras clases ya que el descanso está por terminar.-Dijo la rubia ganándose un asentimientos de los presentes que se marcharon a sus clases.

Al terminar las clases podemos encontrar a todos los miembros del club de lo oculto reunido en su sala del viejo edificio de la escuela. Rias se encontraba "pasando revista" por así de decirlo de los contratos que habian conseguido durante la última semana sus siervos, Akeno había conseguido 3 nuevos contratos mientras que Kira y Koneko habían conseguido 2 nuevos cada uno y la gran sorpresa fue que Naruto había logrado 10 en solo una semana mientras que Lissa, bueno ella no había logrado tan siquiera un contrato lo que provocaba que ahora la chica tuviese un aura depresiva sobre ella.

-Lo siento Bouchou, no he logrado ni un solo contrato.-Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza antes de sentir como la pelirroja se acercaba a ella y le hacía levantar la vista.

-No te preocupes Lissa_chan, esto aun es nuevo para ti, solo sigue esforzándote y sé que lo lograras.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo sonreír a la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto Naruto_kun, ¿cómo has logrado tantos contratos en tan poco tiempo?-Preguntó con curiosidad la Hyuodou.

-Simplemente he hecho lo mismo que cuando la orden me manda un trabajo, actual con eficacia y sin fallos, además también debo de decir que no hubiera logrado tantos si Akeno_sempai no me hubiese dejado ocuparme de alguno de sus trabajos.-Dijo el chico mirando a la pelinegra que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo así que es por eso que...-Dijo la pelirroja antes de sentir una presencia a su lado y voltearse para ver a un individuo vestido con ropa negra y una máscara rojo con el kanji de "mensajero"-

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-Preguntó la rubia mientras convocaba una espada y los demas miembros acepto uno tomaban posiciones defensivas.

-Tranquilizaos, no es ningún enemigo.-Dijo el rubio dando un paso al frente.

-Uzumaki_sama, esto es para usted.-Dijo el individuo antes de entregarle al chico una sobre con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki estampado en ella y desaparecer como si estuviese hecho de humo.

-Ara, ara, ¿quién era esa persona Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Akeno algo confusa a la vez que curiosa.

-Un mensajero de la orden, no son seres vivos de verdad, sus cuerpos están hechos de humo que se disipan una vez han cumplido con su propósito.-Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a leer la carta que había dentro del sobre.

-¿Que es lo que dice esa carta si se puede saber Naruto_kun?-Preguntó algo curiosa Rias mientras vía como el chico leía la carta.

-Es un trabajo de orden, por lo visto un grupo de demonios carroñeros se han instalado en un viejo edición a las afueras de la cuidad y están dando problemas, me piden que los extermine en la mayor brevedad posible.-Dijo el chico con calma antes de usar su magia de re-equip y cambiarse a su atuendo de batalla.-Si me disculpa Bouchou debo atender este trabajo cuanto antes.-

-Está bien, ¿pero podríamos ir contigo Naruto_kun? Siempre he tenido algo de curiosidad por ver como trabajáis los Hantā.-Pidió la pelirroja con amabilidad.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema pero os pido que no intervengáis.-Acepto el Namikaze antes de salir del lugar a paso tranquilo.

Naruto tardo una hora más o menos en llegar al lugar que decía la carta, una vez que llegó un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció a su lado del cual salieron Rias, Akeno, Kira, Koneko y Lissa. Después de eso el grupo avanzó hasta el edificio mencionado, era bastante viejo y parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos. Según avanzaban Koneko podía sentir cada vez más intenso el olor a sangre que provenía de aquel lugar.

-B-bien, ¿y ahora qué?-Preguntó algo preocupada Lissa ya que ella nunca había estado en una situación como esta.

-Sencillo, acabar con ellos de la manera más rápida posible, los demonios carroñeros no son especialmente fuertes o inteligentes pero si son rápidos y suelen agruparse en grandes grupos para cazar, lo aré de tal forma que no tengan oportunidad de huir.-Dijo el chico con tranquilidad antes de avanzar un par de pasos y empezar a ejecutar algunos sellos de mano.-Futon: Genzai no harikēn (Elemento Viento: Corriente Huracanada).-

A continuación de esas palabras las chicas pudieron ver como el ojiazul tomaba una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, era tanto que su pecho se había hinchado de forma un tanto desproporcionada. Naruto abrió la boca soltando con gran fuerza aquella poderosa corriente de aire que impresionó de sobre manera a las chicas presentes, la corriente golpeo con fuerza tremenda el edificó que no aguantó el golpe ni un instante. El sitio colapso por completo y empezó de derrumbarse sobre los demonios que había dentro que no sabían que es lo que estaba pasando. Una vez el edificio calló por completo el olor a sangre se intensifico y Lissa acabó vomitando al ver toda esa sangre junto a los cuerpo de los demonios carroñeros hechos pedazos.

-Misión cumplida, todos los demonios carroñeros han sido exterminados.-Dijo el chico a la carta que de pronto de empezó a doblarse hasta convertirse en una mariposa negra que se alejó con rapidez.

-Vaya, así que así es como trabajáis los Hantā.-Dijo Rias mientras la pelicastaña era sostenida por Kira, realmente el ver algo como eso le había afectado.

-Así es, trabajamos de tal forma que podamos evitar el mayor impacto en la sociedad, no queremos que los que no tienen cocimiento de este mundo se vean afectados por algo que tienen culpa.-Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la Hyoudou y de entre sus ropas sacaba un frasquito con un liquido algo azulado.-Bébete esto, te ayudará a sentar el estomago y reducirá tus nauseas.-

-G-gracias Naruto_kun.-Dijo la ojicastaña antes de tomarse el contenido del frasco.

-Que es lo que contiene ese frasco Naruto_kun-Pregunto la Himejima bastante curiosa.

-Es un remedio de hierbas medicinales, sirve tanto como para desinfectar heridas como antídoto contra venenos, siempre llevo varios frascos como ese encima.-Respondió el chico mientras Lissa parecía ir encontrándose mejor.

-Es bueno ir siempre preparado para lo inesperado, bien chicos ya es hora de irnos, gracias Naruto_kun por dejarnos ver como trabajáis lo Hantā.-Dijo la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo apernarse algo al chico que apartó la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.-

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, una vez regresaron a la sala del club cada uno se fue a ocuparse de sus trabajos mientras Rias se quedaba en la sala del club revisando algunos papeles. El reloj ya marcaba las 12 y media de la noche y por la calle caminaba con tranquilidad cierto rubio que a decir verdad estaba deseoso de llegar a casa y dormir, de pronto sintió un pulso de energía no muy lejos y no solo eso sino también la presencia de Lissa. De inmediato salió corriendo pero para cuando llegó lo único que pudo ver fue como la pelimarrón mandaba a volar a una ángel caída con el poder de su Sacread Gear, la ojimarron calló desmayada pero antes de caer al suelo Naruto la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Eso fue por poco, me pregunto porque los ángeles caídos paren estar tan interesados en el Sacread Gear de Lissa.-Dijo el Namikaze mientras cargaba a la chica como si fuese una princesa hasta la casa de esta.

-Naruto_kun.-Murmuró en sueños la chica mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del rubio.

-Se ve tan linda mientras duerme.-Se dijo así mismo el ojiazul mirando el lindo y placido rostro de su dormida amiga y por alguna razón los labios de esta se le hacían demasiado apetecibles e inconscientemente empezó a cercar su rostro al de la pelimarrón pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla se detuvo y agito la cabeza y continuó su camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **La habitación de Akuma se mantiene en penumbras mientras no paran de oírse gemidos, gruñidos y todo tipo de exclamaciones.**

 **"Sistema de despedida automático encendido"**

- **Akuma espera que hallan disfrutado de su nuevo capitulo y les** **recuerda que **si les ha gustado el capitulo, tienen alguna** **duda o quieran hacerle alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espera sus review con ilusión.****

 ** **-**** ** **Un día más Akuma se despide, ** ** **cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por sus otros fics y hasta el próximo día-**********

 **"Sistema de despedida automático encendido"**


	5. Chapter 4

**-Hoooooooooooooola gente, ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap de este fic con el que quiero llegar de una vez a donde lo dejé en su anterior versión.-**

 **-Pues deja de vaguear y escribe más.-Dice cierta pelirroja en la cama del escritor.**

 **-Oye este mes no se puede decir que haya vagueado, 2 nuevos fic, la actualización de ¿Angel o demonio? La actualización sorpresa de Cronicas, y la actualización de hoy de este fic.-Dice el escritor bastante orgulloso consigo mismo.**

 **-Tienes razón, así que por que no terminas rápido y te doy un premio.-Dice Airi dejando al escritor ver su sostén de encaje negro.**

 **-Doy paso a los reviews, disfruten de su lectura.-Dice de forma apresurará Akuma antes de lanzarse sobre la chica de ojos bicolor.**

 **alquimeizer:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sip aparecerá gente de otro animes y videojuegos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Kitsune No Me10:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y que la explicación de Naruto ye haya servido.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **ronaldc v2** **:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, el combate contra el yakitori será de los buenos y para que salgan los bijus aun queda un tiempo, probablemente el primero saldrá más o menos en lo que sería la tercera temporada del anime.

 **Homicidal Liu** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, yo no sacaría conlusiones tan precipitadas con eso de Erza y Natsu amigo mio y con respecto a tus dudas, solo leyendo se resolverán.

 **aten92:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si se que el cap ha sido algo corto, igual que este, pero en al final del cap explicaré el porque de esto.

 **marcekun23:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lo siento pero un caballero no habla sobre esas cosas.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lo siento pero aun no te puedo decir nada sobre el asunto sobre Grayfia.

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia_

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

¿? hablando _-_ _Pelea_

¿? pensado _-(Pelea)_

* * *

Ao no Exorcist Opening 1

Inicio instrumental

Se ve una foto de Naruto sonriendo junto a sus padres cuando de pronto la imagen es manchada de sangre justo sobre los rostros de Minato y Kushina.

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka

Se ve a Naruto levandose de la cama rápidamente antes de cambiarse de ropa al uniforme de la academia y salir de su casa donde Lissa lo espera con una linda sonrisa que por un momento también lo hace sonreír a él.

Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Naruto y Lissa llegan a la academia donde como siempre la mayoría de las personas miran con miedo al rubio y se apartan de su camino.

You wa limit line wo subete ruouga

Los dos entran en clase donde Matsuda y Motohama están recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo de chicas haciendo que Naruto y Lissa tengan una gota en la nuca.

Saa ikou ka fumidusu sore wa kyou da

Ahora se ve como los dos entran al salón de club donde Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kira los reciben con una sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se vea en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashitecha no no

Ahora se ve a Naruto caminando por la una carreta vestido con su traje de batalla con su Xecutioner a la espalda cuando de pronto muchos demonios de pequeño tamaño le salen al paso haciendo que se ponga en pose de pelea.

Stop nagase wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou

Naruto con ayuda de los demás miembros del club hace frente a los demonios cuando de pronto una figura aparece entre ellos, se trata de Reynare que sonríe de forma malvada pero de pronto la imagen se estrella como si fuese un cristal y se puede ver a la ángel caída llorando.

Tobokunu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni

Se puede ver los cuerpos de decenas de demonios destrozados y sobre ellos una persona que usa una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro y que solo deja ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos.

Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa

La imagen ahora muestra a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas la cual se sonroja cuando es enfocada por la cámara mostrando que lleva un pequeño peluche muy parecido a Naruto.

Rikai mo sezu osaetskeyou to shite kita

Se ve de nuevo a Naruto solo que esta vez camina solo entre un montón de gente que simplemente parece ignorar su existencia.

Ano otonatachi to onaki jan ka yo

Entre esas personas ve un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la gente desaparece dejando ver a Asia que sonríe al verlo.

Doushitatte kanawanai asoragoto darou ga

Se ve a Naruto de pie delante de las tumbas de sus padres mientras cae la lluvia sobre sus hombres, ligeros flashes del día en que murieron sus padres pasan por su mente haciendo que apreté sus puños cuando el rostro de una persona de ojos amarillos aparece en su mente.

Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio mientras es rodeado de un aura negra y escalofriante, en ese momento dos figuras, una enorme y otra más pequeña le dan un empujoncito hacia adelante.

Sore kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi narashi furitomanakutomo

El rubio casi tropieza pero al alzar la vista ve a todos los miembros del club y la chica pelinegra sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el chico sonríe y el aura negra que lo rodea se disipa de golpe.

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaetemuiseru

Naruto acepta la mano que le tienden antes de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla y mirar al frente junto a los demás donde se puede ver a Asia en una cruz junto a Reynare la cual parece verse algo triste.

Kore ga sou "pride" sorezore no basho de

Naruto empieza a correr y a su paso salen varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros, pero Rias y los demas se encargan de ellos mientras él sigue corriendo hasta donde están Asia y Reynare.

Mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi wo!

De pronto alguien para su carrera, un hombre de sonrisa siniestra, pelo negro y ojos viperinos con una espada que se lanza en su contra.

Mada mada ikeru to ikeru zo

La espada de Naruto choca contra del pelinegro mientras el cuerpo del rubio se empieza a llenar de cortes cuando de pronto sus ojos cambian por unos de color rojo con un extraño patrón.

Oh baby my pride! (Final instrumental)

Se ve a Naruto mirando por la ventana del club antes de mirar dentro donde se puede a todos los miembros, Asia, Reynare y la chica de ojos escarlatas tomando el té haciendo que el chico sonría antes de unírseles.

Capitulo 4.

Un brillante sol era lo que podía ser vistió en el cielo sobre la cuidad de Kuoh, era temprano, la gente estaba empezando a levantarse para acudir a sus trabajos y los estudiantes para acudir a sus respectivas escuelas y esto no era la excepción en la casa de cierta chica de cabello castaño con un dragón sellado en ella. Lissa se incorporó ligeramente en su cama y se estiro un poco, tras dar un gran bostezo se dio cuenta de algo, aun esta vestida con su uniforme y fue entonces que recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, fue atacada por una ángel caída y de alguna forma logró derrotarla, pero después de aquello no se acordaba de nada, ¿cómo había llegado a casa?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lissa?-Preguntó una voz haciéndola mirar hacia abajo de la cama donde cierto rubio algo ojeroso se encontraba sentado apoyado contra la cama.

-¿N-naruto_kun que haces aquí?-Preguntó algo alterara la pelicastaña mientras el muchacho se levantaba frotándose los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió anoche?-Preguntó el ojiazul sentándose en la silla del escritorio de la Hyoudou.

-¿Anoche? ¡¿Q-que ocurrió anoche?!-Gritó la chica bastante roja y cubriéndose los pechos sacando una gota en la nuca al chico.

-¿A qué viene esa reacción como si de anoche te hubieses ido de borrachera y te hubieses levantado desnuda junto a mi? Te recuerdo que yo estaba durmiendo en el suelo y que aun llevas puesta la ropa.-Dijo el chico con su clásico rostro serio.

-Eh, bueno, tehehehe.-Rió la chica rascándose la nuca haciendo suspirar al muchacho.

-Ayer te desmallaste después de derrotas a un ángel caído, probablemente debido a que no estás acostumbrada a usar el poder de tu sacread gear, por suerte yo pasaba por allí en aquel momento y te traje a casa, les dije a tus padres que te había dado una bajada de azúcar mientras volvíamos de la academia.-Explico el chico con tranquilidad mientras se masajeaba la sien, tenía algo de migraña ya que no había podido descansar mucho y aun tenía el cansancio mental de sus entrenamientos nocturnos de los anteriores días.

-Ya veo, ¿pero porque estabas durmiendo en el suelo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó confusa la chica la chica ladeando un poco el rostro.

-Bueno, tras subirte a tu cuarto y dejarte a la cama me iba a ir pero, tus padres habían cerrado la puerta con llave e insistían que era demasiado tarde y que me quedase a dormir.-Respondió el muchacho haciendo que la chica se quedase con la boca abierta y completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-!G-gomenasai Naruto_kun, esos idiotas siempre se están metiendo donde no les llaman!-Se disculpó la chica de rodillas en la cama, completamente avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus padres y haciendo algo de gracia al Uzumaki.

-No te preocupes, he dormido en sitios peores durante mis trabajos para la orden.-Dijo el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa que sonrojó un poco más a la chica.

-A-aun no así lo siento mucho, pero, ¿por qué no te fuiste por la venta? No creo que hubieses tenido problema para salir por ahí.-Dijo la chica señalando la mencionada ventana.

-Porque no sería normal que un chico normal y corriente pudiese salir como si nada por la ventana de un segundo piso.-Respondió simplemente Naruto haciendo asentir a Lissa antes de que la puerta del cuarto de esta fuese abierta por su madre.

-Buenos días chicoooos.-Dijo de forma cantarina su madre antes de ver donde estaba cada uno.-Jooo, yo que esperaba encontraros a los dos juntitos en la cama diciéndoos cosas bonitas.-

-¡PERO QUE TONTERÍAS DICES OKAA_SAN!-Gritó la molesta y sonrojada chica a su madre.

-Vamos, vamos, tampoco es para tanto, de pequeños dormíais muchas veces juntos, ¿no te os gustaría revivir esos hermosos recuerdos? Puedo irme y volver en un rato.-Se ofreció su madre antes de tener que salir por patas para esquivar el despertador que le lanzó.

-Tus padres siguen siendo igual de...únicos, como siempre por lo que veo.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras la ojimarrón bajaba la cabeza avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus padres.

Tras un curioso y alborotado desayuno con los padres Lissa los cuales no paraban acosar a los dos jóvenes con cosas sobre citas, bodas e hijos haciendo que estos se sonrojasen y que la pelicastaña no parase de gritar a sus progenitores, podemos ver a la pareja caminando por la calle. La Hyoudou tenía la cabeza agachada y el rostro muy rojo, algo normal tras todo lo dicho por sus padres, pero la verdadera razón de su sonrojo era que la imagen de ella casada con Naruto persistía en su cabeza haciendo que su sonrojo permaneciese, un ligero gruñido llamó su atención y vio como Naruto se volvía a masajear las sienes, a decir verdad lo estuvo haciendo durante todo el desayuno y empezaba a preocupar a la chica.

-¿Estás bien Naruto_kun? No tienes buena cara.-Dijo preocupada Lissa mientras el chico suspiraba.

-No, no me encuentro especialmente bien, me duele bastante la cabeza y tengo un sueño.-Dijo el chico haciendo que la ojimarrón se sintiese realmente mal.

-Y-yo, lo siento mucho Naruto_kun, todo esto es culpa de esos dos idiotas.-Se volvió a disculpar la chica haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera un poco y pusiera su mano encima de la cabeza de la chica.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que ellos no lo hacían con mala intención.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo que Hyoudou se pusiera como un tomate.-Creo que me iré a casa a dormir.-

-Pero Naruto_kun, hoy tenemos control de historia, ¿recuerdas?-Dijo la chica haciendo que el Namikaze se palmease la cara.

-Maldita sea es verdad, creo que no me queda otra que usar un clon.-Dijo el chico algo molesto.

-¿Un clon? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó la muchacha bastante extrañada por las palabras del chico que solo hizo una posición de manos y tras una nueve de humo apareció un segundo ojiazul dejando a la pelicastaña con los ojos abiertos como platos.-¿P-p-pero qué...cómo...-

-Te lo explico, esta técnica se llamaba Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sombras), una técnica que me permite usando chakra crear clones sólidos de mi mismo que no se desharán a no ser que reciban un golpe bastante fuerte, además que cuando se deshacen obtengo los recuerdos y experiencias que ellos hayan vivido.-Explico el rubio el funcionamiento de la técnica sombrando mucho a la chica.-Pero no me gusta usar esta técnica para faltar a clases, quiero ser yo mismo quien viva las cosas que ocurran en la academia.-

-(Naruto_kun).-Pensó la chica con una sonrisa, sin duda el Uzumaki se esforzaba bastante tratar de tener una vida lo más normal posible.

-Pero bueno, desgraciadamente hay ocasiones como esta en las que no me queda otra, ya sabes cómo actuar, simplemente no causes problemas.-Dijo el muchacho rubio a su clon recibiendo un "hai" por parte de este.-Lissa, dile a Rias_sempai sobre lo que ha ocurrido y dile también que iré al club por la tarde, ¿vale?-

-Entendido, yo me encargo de todo.-Dijo la chica dándose un golpecito en el torso.

-Gracias, nos vemos por la tarde.-Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a andar en dirección a su casa mientras su clon y la pelicastaña se iban a la academia.

Naruto llegó a su casa, cerró la puerta tras de él y dejó sus zapatillas tiradas en la entrada, cruzó el pasillo y subió a la segunda planta donde se encontraba su cuarto. Se quitó la chaqueta de su uniformó y la lanzó sobre una silla antes de dejarse caer de cara como un costal de ladrillos sobre la cama. Estaba agotado, sobretodo mentalmente y necesitaba unas pocas de horas de descanso pero en ese momento llegó su cabeza la verdadera razón por la que no pudo pegar ni ojo la noche anterior haciendo que vapor empezase a salir de su cabeza. Como le dijo a la pelicastaña el había dormido en sitios peores que el suelo de un cuarto, el verdadera problema era que simplemente no podía relajarse escuchando los gemidos y cosas que decía Lissa mientras dormía y digamos que no eran cosas actas para menores de edad. El chico dio un suspiro y se giró en la cama, uno minutos más tarde el rubio estaba dormido profundamente.

El sol de la tarde teñía de naranja el cielo de la cuidad de Kuoh, las clases ya habían terminado en la mayoría de las academias y los colegios y ahora los estudiantes se dirigían a casa, a sus respectivos clubes o simplemente a donde tuvieran que ir. En su casa el Uzumaki se revolvía sobre su cama, el sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras de vez en cuando agarraba con fuerza las sabanas y daba algunos gruñidos. En sus sueños veía muchas imágenes pasar con rapidez a la vez que de vez en cuando se veían escenas de una especie de combate, en el se podía ver una gran sombra, tan o más grande que el mismo Igneel, se veía como avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que algo del tamaño de un humano aparecía delante suya con la aparente intención de enfrentar a aquel ser. Después todas las escenas se volvían momentos de la batalla, grandes explosiones, choques de poder, montañas enteras volando por los aires, los mares partiéndose al paso de la lucha de esos dos poderosos seres que no parecían detenerse antes nada hasta que una de las enormes garras aplastó a aquella persona.

-¡Aaaah!-Gritó el muchacho al levantarse de la cama tras ver aquella escena.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces mientras respiraba de forma agitada, tras un par de minutos el chico al fin consiguió clamarse un poco, dio un suspiro, otra vez esos extraños sueños lo acosaban, pero bueno, da igual, ya era la hora en la que debía ir al club. Se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida para retirarse el sudor del cuerpo y se puso su ropa de calle, pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de rallas negras y naranjas, y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Salió de casa y se encaminó a la academia a paso tranquilo, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba frente al antiguo edifico de la escuela donde se encontraba el club de lo oculto.

-Parece ser que el jefe ya ha llegado, si me disculpan.-Dijo el clon en la sala del club llamando la atención de los presentes antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Buenas tardes.-Dijo el Naruto verdadero al entrar por la puerta del cuarto.

-Buenas tardes Naruto_kun, espero que descansases bien.-Dijo la pelirroja con una amable sonrisa.-Bien ahora que estamos todos podemos pasar a tratar cierto asunto.-

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Buchou?-Preguntó la pelicastaña mientras el ojiazul se apoyaba contra una pared.

-Nos ha llegado una orden de exterminio contra un demonio callejero.-Explicó Akeno llamando la atención del rubio puesto que si era así era raro que la orden no le hubiese mandado ya a exterminarlo.

-¿Cual es la posición actual de ese demonio Buchou?-Pregunto el ojiazul con tranquilidad.

-Actualmente se encuentra en una casa abandonada cerca de los límites de la ciudad y ya que el otro día nos mostraste como trabaja un Hantā hoy me gustaría enseñarte como trabaja una nobleza además así podremos mostraros a ti a Lissa_chan cuáles son las funciones cada pieza.-Explico la pelirroja haciendo asentir al Uzumaki, unos minutos más tarde ya habían preparado todo y se habían transportado a una zona cercana a donde se encontraba el mencionado demonio callejero.

-¿Que son exactamente los demonios callejeros?-Preguntó curiosa la castaña mientras avanzaba junto a los demás.

-Un demonios callejero originalmente era un esclavo de un demonio, pero lo traicionó y ahora vive y mata como quiere.-Explicó Kira con tranquilidad.

-Y nos has informado que ese demonio está atrayendo a humanos cerca de aquí para comérselos.-Continuó Rias hablando.-Por lo tanto eliminarlo para que no cause más problemas es nuestra labor esta noche.

-Sin un amo, él puede usar sus poderes demoníacos sin límites.-Terminó la explicación Kira una vez llegaron a la casa anteriormente mencionada haciendo que el Namikaze arrugase la nariz al igual que Koneko.

-Huele a sangre.-Dijeron a la vez los dos sin si quiera inmutarse.

-Lissa_chan, quiero que prestes mucha atención a lo que va a ocurrir hoy aquí, así podrás hacerte una idea de las habilidades que tiene cada pieza de una nobleza, ¿entendido?-Dijo la Gremory con una tono severo pero a la vez amable.

-E-entendido.-Respondió la pelicastaña.

-Y lo mismo va para ti Naruto_kun.-Dijo la pelirrojo haciendo asentir al rubio.

-No perderé detalle.-Fue la respuesta del Uzumaki.

- **Que delicioso aroma**.-Dijo de pronto una voz en la oscuridad poniendo a todos alerta, de golpe un ser que parecía un gran centauro con cuerpo de mujer y dos grandes lanzas apareció frente a todos.- **Que deliciosa esencia...igual que tu cabello, tu carne debe ser roja y fresca**.-

-Con esa apariencia careces de de estilo. Queda muy bien en ti.-Dijo de forma burlona la pelirroja sorprendiendo al rubio y a la pelicastaña.

- **Que chica tan pretenciosa...¿No quieres que pinte tu precioso cuerpo del mismo color que tu cabello?** -Dijo el demonio entrando en posición de combate con las dos lanzas cruzadas en forma de X.

-Es cierto, perro que ladra no muerde, Kira.-La rubia sin dudarlo ni un instante se lanzó contra el demonio con un par de espadas de estilo occidental en sus manos.-Atended Lissa_chan, Naruto_kun, el rol de Kira es el de "Caballero", la habilidad principal de un caballero y el arma principal de Kira...es una técnica que combina su gran velocidad y su excelente domino de la espada.-

La rubia se movió a una gran velocidad, tanta que a Lissa le costaba un poco seguirla con la vista, se movió en zig zag esquivando las lanzas del demonio callejero antes de dar un gran salto a la vez que hacía una curiosa pirueta con su cuerpo y cortaba los brazos del demonio que solo pudo gritar cuando sus dos miembros fueron seccionados. La chica cayó al suelo grácilmente tras concluir su pirueta pero el demonio trató de aprovechar que estaba de espaldas para aplastarla con su gran pata delantera.

- **¡PEQUEÑO INSECTO!-** Gritó el demonio callejero listo para aplastar a la chica pero no pudo ya que la cierta loli albina estaba deteniendo su poderosa pata haciendo que los ojos de Naruto y Lissa se abran con sorpresa.

-¡Koneko_chan!-Gritó alarmada la pelicastaña.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Lissa_chan, el rol de Koneko es el de "Torre" y la habilidades de una torre es una fuerza fuera de lo normal, ese nivel de ataque no funcionará con Koneko.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de que la mencionada se quitase de encima la pata del demonio.

El demonio callejero estaba realmente enfadado, giró usando su otra pata y con una fuerza asombrosa trató de golpear a la peliblanca con su cola pero lo único que logró fue que una ráfaga de afilado viento cortase su cola y lo mandase a volar contra una pared la cual acabó destrozada. Todas las miradas fueron a parar al ojiazul que materia sus brazos en paralelo hacia adelante con algo de viento aun girando alrededor de estos.

-Fuuton: Uindoshia (Elemento Viento: Brisa Cortante).-Dijo el muchacho mientras baja los brazos.

-Asombroso.-Elogió la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras Lissa tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-Gracias por la ayuda Naruto_sempai pero no hacía falta que interviniese, un golpe como ese no me hubiese dañado.-Agradeció la loli aunque algo molesta pues pensaba que el rubio había intervenido porque creía que ella no podría con ese golpe.

-Que puedas aguantar ese golpe no significa que me vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como golpean a un compañero.-Dijo el Namikaze con tranquilidad haciendo sonreír a las chicas presentes y haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciese en la cara de la Nekomata que se quedó en silencio.

-Nobles palabras Naruto_kun, sin duda hice bien en revivirte.-Dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa que apenó un poco al muchacho.-Bien y ahora, por último, Akeno.-

-Hai Buchou, fufufu, ¿cómo podría hacer esto?-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa que hizo correr un escalofrió por la espalda a Lissa y a Naruto.

-El rol de Akeno es el de "Reina", teniendo todas las habilidades de un peón, caballero, torre y alfil, la invencible vicepresidenta del club.-Dijo Rias mientras la Himejima torturaba al pobre demonio con sus rayos aun con esa sonrisa pero con un rostro que parecía volver más lujurioso a cada momento.-Y también, ella es una sadista suprema.-

-Fufufufufufu.-Reía la pelinegra mientras lanzaba rayo tras rayos contra el demonio callejero, al acabar se giro hacía el Uzumaki aun sonrojada, con esa sonrisa y rostro lujurioso lamiéndose un dedo haciendo que el chico se pusiera bastante rojo.

-Pero no os preocupéis, la vicepresidenta es muy amable con sus aliados.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras que Lissa sentía bastante lastima del pobre demonio callejero que ahora estaba completamente churruscado en el suelo pero aun con vida.

-¿Alguna ultima palabras?-Dijo la Gremory poniéndose delante del moribundo demonio.

- **Ma...tame**.-Dijo a duras penas el demonio mientras la pelirroja canalizaba una esfera de destrucción en su mano derecha.

-En ese caso, desparece.-Dijo la pelirroja pulverizando con su ataque al demonio.

-(Así que ese es el famoso poder de la destrucción del clan Gremory, impresionante).-Pensó el ojiazul con algo de admiración por la pelirroja.

-Ha sido impresionante Buchou, por cierto ¿cuál es mi rol?-Preguntó la ámbar con algo de emoción.

-Tu rol al igual que el de Naruto_kun es el de peón.-Contestó la ojiazul decepcionando a la Hyoudou.

-Se nota que no juegas mucho al ajedrez Lissa.-Dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de la mencionada.-Un peón puede volver cualquier pieza a excepción de la del "Rey"-

-Así es, así que espero que ambos os esforcéis mucho, Naruto_kun, Lissa_chan.-Dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable.-Bien ahora que hemos terminado con esto ya podemos marcharnos, nos vemos mañana en la sala del club.-

-Buchou, yo mañana no podré ir a la reunión, tengo algo importante que hacer.-Dijo el rubio con voz apagada y todos pudieron darse cuenta que sus brillantes ojos azules se habían vuelto algo opacos.

-No hay problema, pero, ¿de que se trata?-Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mientras Lissa mantenía la cabeza a agachada ya que ella lo sabía bien.

-Es un asunto personal, si me disculpáis.-Dijo el muchacho antes de desaparecer en un pequeño tornado de hoja.

-Me pregunto que tendrá que hacer mañana y porque se veía tan afectado.-Dijo la rubia ganándose un asentimientos de parte de la pelirroja, la pelinegra y la albina.

-Mañana, es el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Naruto_kun.-Dijo Lissa llamando la atención de las presentes.

-¿El aniversario de la muerte de sus padres?-Preguntó la pelirroja haciendo asentir a la ojimarron.

-Todos los años visita a sus padres en el cementerio, haga sol, llueva o granice, por eso se le veía tan afectado.-Explicó la Hyoudou haciendo sentir un poco tristes a los presentes que se marcharon cada uno a sus hogares.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta acá el cap de hoy.-Dice cierto escritor vestido con una sabana.-Si, ya se, ya se, los caps están siendo algo cortos, lo se de sobra, pero es porque de momento aun no ocurre nada realmente importante pero eso va a cambiar dentro de nada, una vez que nos metamos en el arco de Assia el cual empieza después del siguiente cap es cuando van a empezar a haber buenos combates, nuevos compañeros y grandes sorpresas por lo que os pido un pooooco de paciencia. Dicho esto creo que no hay mucho que decir sobre esta cap por lo que os repetiré lo de siempre, si tenéis dudas, consejos o simplemente os ha gustado el cap podéis dejar un comentario que no cuesta nada. Un día más se despide Akuma no Ryu, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis demás fics y mi canal de Youtube (Zombie_Gam3rs), hasta pronto, ja ne.**

 **-Cuidaos y hasta la próxima.-Dice Airi parcialmente desnuda apareciendo sobre el hombro del escritor que ha recordado algo.**

 **-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿donde están Ryuko y Harumi?-Pregunta el escritor haciendo sonreír a la pelirroja**

 **-Fueron a recoger a alguien a la estación de trenes.-Responde Airi haciendo que una vieja y ya olvidada sensación regrese al escritor.**

 **-Este mal presentimiento no será que...-**


	6. Chapter 5

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia_

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

¿? hablando _-_ _Pelea_

¿? pensado _-(Pelea)_

* * *

Ao no Exorcist Opening 1

Inicio instrumental

Se ve una foto de Naruto sonriendo junto a sus padres cuando de pronto la imagen es manchada de sangre justo sobre los rostros de Minato y Kushina.

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka

Se ve a Naruto levandose de la cama rápidamente antes de cambiarse de ropa al uniforme de la academia y salir de su casa donde Lissa lo espera con una linda sonrisa que por un momento también lo hace sonreír a él.

Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Naruto y Lissa llegan a la academia donde como siempre la mayoría de las personas miran con miedo al rubio y se apartan de su camino.

You wa limit line wo subete ruouga

Los dos entran en clase donde Matsuda y Motohama están recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo de chicas haciendo que Naruto y Lissa tengan una gota en la nuca.

Saa ikou ka fumidusu sore wa kyou da

Ahora se ve como los dos entran al salón de club donde Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kira los reciben con una sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se vea en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashitecha no no

Ahora se ve a Naruto caminando por la una carreta vestido con su traje de batalla con su Xecutioner a la espalda cuando de pronto muchos demonios de pequeño tamaño le salen al paso haciendo que se ponga en pose de pelea.

Stop nagase wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou

Naruto con ayuda de los demás miembros del club hace frente a los demonios cuando de pronto una figura aparece entre ellos, se trata de Reynare que sonríe de forma malvada pero de pronto la imagen se estrella como si fuese un cristal y se puede ver a la ángel caída llorando.

Tobokunu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni

Se puede ver los cuerpos de decenas de demonios destrozados y sobre ellos una persona que usa una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro y que solo deja ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos.

Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa

La imagen ahora muestra a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas la cual se sonroja cuando es enfocada por la cámara mostrando que lleva un pequeño peluche muy parecido a Naruto.

Rikai mo sezu osaetskeyou to shite kita

Se ve de nuevo a Naruto solo que esta vez camina solo entre un montón de gente que simplemente parece ignorar su existencia.

Ano otonatachi to onaki jan ka yo

Entre esas personas ve un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la gente desaparece dejando ver a Asia que sonríe al verlo.

Doushitatte kanawanai asoragoto darou ga

Se ve a Naruto de pie delante de las tumbas de sus padres mientras cae la lluvia sobre sus hombres, ligeros flashes del día en que murieron sus padres pasan por su mente haciendo que apreté sus puños cuando el rostro de una persona de ojos amarillos aparece en su mente.

Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio mientras es rodeado de un aura negra y escalofriante, en ese momento dos figuras, una enorme y otra más pequeña le dan un empujoncito hacia adelante.

Sore kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi narashi furitomanakutomo

El rubio casi tropieza pero al alzar la vista ve a todos los miembros del club y la chica pelinegra sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el chico sonríe y el aura negra que lo rodea se disipa de golpe.

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaetemuiseru

Naruto acepta la mano que le tienden antes de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla y mirar al frente junto a los demás donde se puede ver a Asia en una cruz junto a Reynare la cual parece verse algo triste.

Kore ga sou "pride" sorezore no basho de

Naruto empieza a correr y a su paso salen varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros, pero Rias y los demas se encargan de ellos mientras él sigue corriendo hasta donde están Asia y Reynare.

Mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi wo!

De pronto alguien para su carrera, un hombre de sonrisa siniestra, pelo negro y ojos viperinos con una espada que se lanza en su contra.

Mada mada ikeru to ikeru zo

La espada de Naruto choca contra del pelinegro mientras el cuerpo del rubio se empieza a llenar de cortes cuando de pronto sus ojos cambian por unos de color rojo con un extraño patrón.

Oh baby my pride! (Final instrumental)

Se ve a Naruto mirando por la ventana del club antes de mirar dentro donde se puede a todos los miembros, Asia, Reynare y la chica de ojos escarlatas tomando el té haciendo que el chico sonría antes de unírseles.

Capitulo 5

Grises nubes de tormenta se reunían poco a poco sobre el cielo de Kuoh mientras la gente se iba preparando para la tormenta que se avecinaba ese día sobre la cuidad. En la sala de cierto club de lo oculto en la academia Kuoh podemos ver a Rias revisando unos documentos, a Akeno preparando algo de té, a Koneko y Kira hablando sobre algunos temas de la escuela y a Lissa leyendo un libro titulado "Magia para los muy muy novatos" mientras cada dos por tres miraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

-Espero que Naruto_kun se haya acordado de tomar un paraguas.-Murmuró la chica con clara tristeza reflejada en su voz.

Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Naruto, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. Lissa hasta hace muy poco la versión que le habían contado era que un borracho cualquiera a los mandos de un todoterreno se había empotrado contra ellos cuando iban de regreso a casa y se había dado a la fuga, pero hacía poco el ojiazul le había revelado la verdad, que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un demonio renegado.

-Buchou, ¿que es un demonio renegado?-Preguntó la pelicastaña a la pelirroja que dejó a un lado aquellos documentos a un lado y puso un serio en verdad serio e incluso algo molesto.

-Son escoria, un demonio callejero es considerado simple basura por traicionar a su amo pero los renegados son aun peores. Son demonios con títulos de nobleza que han cometido crimines contra el inframundo en su propio beneficio y han huido al mundo humano para esconderse.-Explicó la Gremory con seriedad.

-Los padres de Naruto_sempai fueron asesinados por un renegado, ¿no Buchou?-Preguntó con su característica seriedad Koneko recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiazul.

-Boros el Desquiciado, así es como se empezó a llamar a aquel demonio.-Dijo Akeno mientras servia un poco de té.

-¿Que es lo que hizo para volverse un renegado?-Preguntó la Hyoudou mientras tomaba una taza.

-Ese loco decía que traería "la gran y eterna era de los demonios". Usó a sus propios siervos en experimentos para crear demonios mucho más poderosos, capaces incluso de resistir poderes divinos. Llegó a sacrificar a su mujer y a su propio hijo en aquellos experimentos.-Explicó Rias con claro desprecio en su voz.-Mi padre me contó que cuando los Maos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya fue demasiado tarde, había huido al mundo humano y había logrado ocultar completamente su rastro. Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto_kun, fue en los últimos años el mayor de los obstáculos para Boros. Minato_san siempre lograba frustrar sus planes de alguna u otra manera, adelantándose siempre a sus planes, yendo siempre un paso por delante...pero ese bastardo solo necesito ir por delante suya una vez para derrotarlo.-

-...-Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada después de aquellas palabras, el silencio fue completó hasta que fue roto por el atronador sonido de un trueno cuyo rayo iluminó el cielo gris sobre Kuoh dando inicio a la lluvia.

Las gotas de lluvia caían con abundancia sobre la cuidad, cualquier persona acabaría fácilmente calada hasta los huesos en menos de un minuto, pero eso poco o nada le importaba a cierto rubio. En el cementerio de la cuidad, Naruto, se encontraba sentado en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos azules parecía que habían perdido hoy completamente su brillo. El muchacho miraba las dos tumbas delante suya casi sin pestañear o importarle lo más mínimo el chaparrón que le estaba cayendo encima. En las lapidas se encontraban grabados los nombres de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

-(Aquel día también llovía).-Pensó el Uzumaki mientras las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro como si fueran lagrimas.

 **Flash Back Inica.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza mientras el Chevrolet Impala del 67 avanzaba por la casi desierta carretera, era un coche viejo para estos días pero desde lejos se podía notar que su dueño lo había cuidado con esmero. Dentro del vehículo había 3 personas, el piloto, un hombre rubio, de cabello erizado y ojos azules, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una cazadora marrón. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rojo, cara redonda y ojos color violeta que vestía una falda verde, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros. Por ultimo, en el asiento de atrás, se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio de unos 6, 7 años que se encontraba inmerso en un libro de mitologista Nordica que ese día le había regalado su abuelo.

-¿Te gusta el libro que te ha regado Oji_chan, Naru_chan?-Le preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! Las historias sobre Odin y sobre Thor son asombrosas.-Respondió muy animado el chiquillo con una sonrisa.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te enseñaré un par de cosas sobre ellos que no aparece en los libros.-Dijo el rubio mayor emocionando bastante al niño.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza y los limpiaparabrisas se mantenían en constante funcionamiento para permitirle a Minato poder ver la carretera. En el asiento de atrás Naruto vio en el suelo del coche, justo debajo del asiento de su madre, una pequeña muñeco de juguete que él creía que había perdido hace unos días. Muy contento por encontrarla y poder recuperarlo, se desabrochó el cinto de seguridad y se agachó para cogerla sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, al igual que no se dieron cuenta del par de faros que se acercaban a gran velocidad desde un lado.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Naruto no tuvo ni idea de que es lo que ocurría, de pronto oyó un golpe fuerte y todo empezara a dar vueltas, fueron al menos unas 5 hasta que el coche al fin se detuvo con un sonoro golpe. Estaba algo conmocionado pero afortunadamente no se había echo nada a parte de algunos rasguños, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba muy confundido, y de pronto oyó el grito de una mujer. Como pudo, con su cabeza aun dando vueltas y la visión algo nublada, logró salir del coche, y lo que vio despejó completamente su mente de un solo golpe.

-¡Kaa_san!-Gritó el pequeño rubio al ver la macabra escena ante sus ojos.

Kusina se encontraba tirada sobre un charco de sangre que a sus pies se diluía con el agua de la lluvia, varias barras de acero atravesaban su cuerpo de un lado a otro, su cuello, sus pulmones, hombros, estomago y piernas. Naruto de inmediato salió corriendo del coche como pudo sin importarle en absoluto el clavarse varios cristales en el proceso, llegó junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su madre pero unas grandes manos lo agarraron de pronto por el cuello y lo alzaron en el aire.

- **Mira lo que tenemos aquí, parece que su mocoso también estaba en el coche, jefe.-** Dijo el sujeto que le había agarrado.

-¡NARUTO!-Gritó Minato antes de escupir sangre, estaba de rodillas en el suelo con dos barras atravesándole brazos y piernas.

- **¿Así que este es tu mocoso Namikaze?-** La sangre en las venas de Naruto al escuchar esa siniestra voz.

Se trataba de un "hombre" alto, de cuerpo delgado, piel algo pálida, cabello azulado corto y unos terroríficos ojos de color amarillento. Vestía con unos zapatos de vestir negros, unos pantalones oscuros con la ralla en medio, una americana azul añil con una cortaba roja debajo de un largo abrigo negro, sobre su cabeza portaba un sombrero de ala con una cinta roja. Junto al hombre había varias "personas" más, y Naruto no era tonto, sabía a la perfección que todos ellos eran demonios.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un mano encima Boros!-Gritó el rubio mayor haciendo que el peliazul se voltease a verlo solo para sonreirle.

- **¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirmelo Namikaze? Has perdido, te he derrotado, y los vencedores se lo quedan todo mientras los perdedores deben callar...y morir.** -El demonio de ojos amarillos se acercó a Minato mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser un escalpelo.- **Tú, haz, que el mocoso no pueda cerrar los ojos, no ha podido ver a su mamita morir, pero no va a perderse detalle de como muere su padre**.-

El tipo que tenía agarrado al Naruto así lo hizo, lo agarró del cuello con un brazo y con el otro hizo que no pudiera cerrar los ojos, y lo que vio a continuación lo marcaría de por vida. Boros usando solo ese escalpelo torturo a su padre de cintos de formas diferentes, lo hizo sangrar, gritar de dolor, pero no logró que suplicará ni un solo segundo que se detuviera o lo matara de una vez, Minato solo suplicaba por la vida de Naruto.

- **Tch, esto ha sido más aburrido de lo que pensaba**.-Dijo Boros antes de dajar caer el cuerpo inerte de Minato al suelo mientras que el rubio menor casi parecía estar al borde del desmallo.- **Namikaze ha sido un buen adversario, pero ya no volverá a molestarme, nos vamos.** -

- **¿Y que hacemos con el mocoso, jefe?** -Preguntó el tipo que tenía sujeto al Uzumaki, el ojiamarillo miró a Naruto y este a él, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al ver la ira que reflejaban los ojos del chico.

 **-Divertíos con él, pero no lo matéis**.-Boros se acerco al ojiazul y lo agarró del cabello, planto su frente contra la del chico y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande.- **Quizás en el futuro me pueda divertir más con él que con su padre**.-

Boros junto a varios de sus hombre se marcharon del lugar pero algunos de ellos se quedaron para "jugar" con el Uzumaki. Naruto volaba de un lado a otro recibiendo las patadas y los puñetazos de esos bastardos, sentía la sangre en su boca y un agudo dolor proveniente de sus costillas, probablemente se había rota algunas. Esos demonios reían y reían mientras el chico no paraba de recibir golpes y de ver los cuerpo de sus padres tirados en el asfalto.

-(¡Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo matareeeeeeeeeee!).-Gritaba el muchacho en su mente con la imagen del bastardo que había matado a su madre y que había torturado a su padre hasta la muerte, lo haría sufrir mil veces lo que el había echo sufrir a sus padres.

La ira lo desbordaba, la sangre le hervía, sentía la pulsación de su corazón en su pecho cada vez con más fuerza.

*Pupum*, *pupum*, *pupum*.

Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de los golpes...

*Pupum, *pupum*.

Solo un pensamiento estaba presenteen su mente...

*Pupum*

Mata

- **Jajaja, si que es resistente este mocoso, aun aguanta sin perder la consciencia**.-Dijo el ultimo demonio que lo había pateado acercándose al rubio, y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes ser partido por la mitad.

Los demás demonios vieron como las dos mitades de su compañero caían al suelo antes de ver como Naruto era rodeado de un aura negra como el carbón, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos, sus uñas se habían convertido en afiladas garras y sus colmillos habían crecido un par de centímetros. En un estallido de velocidad el chico desapareció de la vista de todos, un grito y todo volteraon para ver como uno de los demonios tenía los brazos de Naruto saliendole por el pecho, con el sonido de los músculos desgarrándose el tipo terminó de ser dividido por la mitad dejando caer sus órganos al suelo mientras los demás demonios veían como Naruto se acercaba a ellos con una expresión para la que la palabra demoníaca se quedaba corta y con aquella oscura aura aumentando más de tamaño asemejándose cada vez a la figura de un enorme lobo negro.

Naruto despertó una semana más tarde en el hospital de la orden de los hanta, lo ultimo que recordaba era el momento en que aquellos demonios lo golpeaban sin descanso. Su abuelo le contó lo sucedido y que para el resto del mundo Minato y Kushina habrían muerto en un accidente de coche, pero todo eso poco le importaba ahora al rubio. A partir de ese día Naruto cambió por completo, puso todos sus esfuerzos para convertirse rápidamente en un miembro activo de la orden y de esa forma poder vengar a sus padres, lo mataría, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese a su vida, mataría a Boros.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

De regreso al cementerio, la lluvia ya había parado y poco a poco las nubes grises eran sustituidas por el sol y el cielo azul, Naruto se había levantado, aun miraba las tumbas de sus padres, mientras aquella aura negra se manifestaba levemente a su alrededor.

-(Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré, lo mataré).-Repetía frenéticamente en su mente mientras su ojo derecho empezaba a teñirse de rojo y sus colmillos se acentuaban, la sangre empezaba a hervirle y sentía la ira iba creciendo en su interior...

-Eres un idiota, no te has traído ni un paraguas.-Aquella voz desvaneció todas aquellos sentimiento que estaban inundando al chico y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Lissa, Rias, Akeno, Kira y Koneko.

-Que...¿que hacéis aquí?-Preguntó el rubio algo anonadado haciendo sonreír a las chicas.

-Hacía mucho que no visitaba a tus padres, y hoy me pareció un buen día.-Contestó la Hyoudou antes de pasar a su lado y plantarse delante de las dos tumbas, era una suerte que, aunque los demonios no podían rezar, si podían "orar" por los muertos.

-Lissa nos dijo que seguramente te habrías olvidado de traer un paraguas Uzumaki_kun, por eso he traído esto.-Dijo Kira dándole a Naruto una toalla antes de acompañar a Lissa

-Ademas, queriamos conocer a tus padres Naruto_kun.-Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa uniéndose a las otras dos, alguien tiro de su chaqueta y vio a Koneko con un termo de café.

-Es un poco de té, aun esta caliente, te vendrá bien sempai.-Dijo la albina entregando el termo al Uzumaki.

-Naruto_kun.-Llamó la pelirrojo captando la atención del rubio.-Recuerda que ocurra lo que ocurra nos tienes a tu lado, ¿vale?-

Rias sonrió dulcemente antes de unirse a las demás chicas, todo el odio e ira que sentía el ojiazul hace unos minutos había desaparecido por completo. Dirigió la vista atrás y vio a aquellas 5 chicas delante suya, quiso dar un paso pero no lo lograba, por alguna razón se había quedado completamente quieto en el sitio con un extraño sentimiento de miedo en su pecho.

- _Ve_.-Naruto sintió como si alguien lo empujará a la vez que escuchaba aquella voz en el aire, aquella voz tan parecida a la su madre; el rubio sonrió antes de unirse a las chicas y presentarlas a sus padres.

El sol de la tarde teñía el cielo y Naruto y Lissa avanzaban juntos por la calle de camino a sus casas, Rias les había dicho que esa noche tenían un trabajo y que lo mejor era que fuesen a descansar a sus casas hasta la hora acordada.

-Gracias Lissa.-Dijo de pronto Naruto al llegar frente a la casa de la Hyoudou.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, se que este día no es fácil para ti.-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, pero el Uzumaki negó a sus palabras.

-No me refiero a eso, quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años.-Añadió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa desconcertando a su amiga.-Cuando mis padres murieron yo quise alejarme de todos, no quería que nadie importante para mi volviera a sufrir, pero eso solo era una escusa, era yo el que no quería volver a sufrir. Trate de alejarme de todos los que me rodeaban, pero tu no me dejaste hacerlo, es por eso que te doy las gracias, no se que habría sido de mi sino hubieses estado a mi lado todos estos años Lissa.-

La pelicastaña estaba simplemente sin palabras, sus ojos estaban fijos en los azules zafiros de Naruto mientras los de este estaban fijos en los suyos. Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, casi de forma inconsciente, sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar al otro respirar perfectamente. Sus labios se rozaron un par de veces antes de unirse completamente, los brazos de Lissa rodearon el cuello de Naruto mientras que los de este rodeaban la cintura de Lissa y ambos disfrutaban de su primer beso.

Ya había llegado la hora acordada, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y todo la nobleza Gremory se encontraba reunida en la zona vieja de la cuidad, toda llena de almacenes y viejas fabricas abandonadas. Todos estaba listos para el trabajo, aunque también se preguntaban que les ocurría a Naruto y a Lissa que cada vez que se miraban se ponían rojo y apartaban la mirada.

-¿D-de que se trata el trabajo?-Preguntó el rubio recobrando un poco la compostura.

-Un grupo de diablillos han empezado a utilizar estos almacenes como guarida, son un grupo bastante grande por lo que tendremos que dividirnos para acabar con todos sin que se escapen.-Explico Rias antes de hacer los grupos, Naruto, Koneko y Lissa serian el primer grupo mientras que ella, Akeno y Kira serían el segundo.

Tras hacer los grupos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas, el grupo del rubio se encargaria de los almacenes más cercanos mientras que el de Rias se encargaría de los más alejados. Koneko usó su olfato para captar el olor de la sangre más cercano, un almacena destartalado y con el techo medio derruido. Por el camino se formo un tenso silencio, Lissa caminaba con la cabeza algo agachada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras que Naruto avanzaba con la vista el frente.

-(Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que estén así).-Se dijo así misma la nekomata.

-Alto, es aquí.-Avisó el Uzumaki al llegar al lugar adoptando un aire mucho más serio, avanzaron sin hacer ruido y con las espaldas pegadas en la pared hasta que llegaron al lugar de donde provenia el apestoso olor a sangre y lo que allí encontraron fue...

-Buaargh.-La Hyoudou no puedo evitar vomitar al ver todos los cuerpos desmembrados de decenas de demonios tirados por el suelo, el ojiazul de nuevo le dio uno de esos fresquitos que siempre llevaba con él.

-Parece que alguien se nos ha adelantado.-Dijo Koneko haciendo ahora el esfuerzo por respirar lo menos posible, el olor de la sangre de diablillo no era muy agradable.

-Si, y se bien que ha sido, debemos reagruparnos cuanto antes con el grupo de Rias_sempai.-Dijo Naruto con seriedad haciendo asentir a la peliblanca.

Mientras el grupo del Uzumaki se dirigía a la posición de Rias, Akeno y Kira, estas se encontraban en guardia ente el posible enemigo que ahora estaba frente a ellas. Delante de ellas, de pie sobre un montón de cadáveres de diablillos, se encontraba un sujeto alto, que usaba una armadura ligera con hombres, botas metálicas y una mascara que solo dejaba ver unos brillantes ojos rojos. Detrás de sus hombros portaba un par de grandes shurikens y de los brazaletes que usaba salían un par de cuchillas de al menos 15 cm de largo de las que goteaban sangre. Ninguno de los presentes se movía o decía algo, solo se oía el sonido del viento mientras los presentes esperaban para ver quien sería el que atacaría primero.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap de hoy gente, lo primero que me gustaría decir es que siento todo el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, tanto este fic como otros, pero últimamente he tenido muy poca inspiración y no lograba concentrarme adecuadamente a la hora de escribir, peeeeeero, afortunadamente parece que la inspiración va regresando poco a poco a mi así que espero poder actualizar otros fics dentro de poco. Ahora con el cap, al fin se ha revelado como muerieron los padres de Naruto y como es la nemesis de nuestro rubio protagonista, hemos visto el primer beso entre Naruto y Lissa y ademas, alguien ha aparecido en escena, ¿será amigo o enemigo? Lo ultimo que comentar gente es que ya a partir de este cap los caps empezaran a ser algo más largos, con más acción puesto que ya empiezan las peleas, el arco de Assia yyyyy, una arco que he ideado completante antes del arco del Reating Game en el cual sabréis un poco más sobre la orden de los hanta y en el que aparecerán varios personajes que espero realmente que os sorprendan.-**

 **-No me queda mucho más que decir salvo lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, si queréis darme alguna idea/sugerencia o teneis alguna duda, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Me despido ya gente, no sin antes mandaros recuerdos de mis queridas ayudantes que se han ido de vacaciones a ver a sus padres, no os olvideis de pasaron por mis otros fics y si tenéis algo de tiempo por mi canal de YouTube (AkumaNoRyu), cuidaos mucho gente, y por cierto, las contestaciones a las reviews están abajo, hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **P. D: ¿Que opináis sobre la saga Souls (Demon Souls, Dark Souls, Bloodborne)?**

 **Reviews:**

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y el fic de de decimo vongola es uno de los próximos que quiero actualizar.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **ronaldc v2:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y creo que ya todos saben que será una zampakutou, lo interesante será el tipo de zampakutou que será.

 **Byakushiki-Setsura:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **aten92:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y me parece que te liaste un poco al leer el cap anterior, la pieza que ocupa Naruto aunque es un peón es una mutation piece, la cual tiene el mismo poder que 8 peones.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, has acertado de lleno.

 **atila234:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Mario. R. E:** Gracias por el reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y lo siento pero has fallado, y la chica lo sabrás más adelante.

 **Naruto aguero:** Gracias por el reviews y si, ademas que no será uno pequeño.


	7. Chapter 6

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia_

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

¿? hablando _-_ _Pelea_

¿? pensado _-(Pelea)_

* * *

Ao no Exorcist Opening 1

Inicio instrumental

Se ve una foto de Naruto sonriendo junto a sus padres cuando de pronto la imagen es manchada de sangre justo sobre los rostros de Minato y Kushina.

Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka

Se ve a Naruto levandose de la cama rápidamente antes de cambiarse de ropa al uniforme de la academia y salir de su casa donde Lissa lo espera con una linda sonrisa que por un momento también lo hace sonreír a él.

Nou no black box wo shiru sore wa kou ka

Naruto y Lissa llegan a la academia donde como siempre la mayoría de las personas miran con miedo al rubio y se apartan de su camino.

You wa limit line wo subete ruouga

Los dos entran en clase donde Matsuda y Motohama están recibiendo una paliza por parte de un grupo de chicas haciendo que Naruto y Lissa tengan una gota en la nuca.

Saa ikou ka fumidusu sore wa kyou da

Ahora se ve como los dos entran al salón de club donde Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kira los reciben con una sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se vea en el rostro del Uzumaki.

Yappa hibi wa ika sen kou sotsunaku konashitecha no no

Ahora se ve a Naruto caminando por la una carreta vestido con su traje de batalla con su Xecutioner a la espalda cuando de pronto muchos demonios de pequeño tamaño le salen al paso haciendo que se ponga en pose de pelea.

Stop nagase wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou

Naruto con ayuda de los demás miembros del club hace frente a los demonios cuando de pronto una figura aparece entre ellos, se trata de Reynare que sonríe de forma malvada pero de pronto la imagen se estrella como si fuese un cristal y se puede ver a la ángel caída llorando.

Tobokunu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni

Se puede ver los cuerpos de decenas de demonios destrozados y sobre ellos una persona que usa una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro y que solo deja ver el brillo de unos ojos rojos.

Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa

La imagen ahora muestra a una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas la cual se sonroja cuando es enfocada por la cámara mostrando que lleva un pequeño peluche muy parecido a Naruto.

Rikai mo sezu osaetskeyou to shite kita

Se ve de nuevo a Naruto solo que esta vez camina solo entre un montón de gente que simplemente parece ignorar su existencia.

Ano otonatachi to onaki jan ka yo

Entre esas personas ve un largo cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la gente desaparece dejando ver a Asia que sonríe al verlo.

Doushitatte kanawanai asoragoto darou ga

Se ve a Naruto de pie delante de las tumbas de sus padres mientras cae la lluvia sobre sus hombres, ligeros flashes del día en que murieron sus padres pasan por su mente haciendo que apreté sus puños cuando el rostro de una persona de ojos amarillos aparece en su mente.

Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio mientras es rodeado de un aura negra y escalofriante, en ese momento dos figuras, una enorme y otra más pequeña le dan un empujoncito hacia adelante.

Sore kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi narashi furitomanakutomo

El rubio casi tropieza pero al alzar la vista ve a todos los miembros del club y la chica pelinegra sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano, el chico sonríe y el aura negra que lo rodea se disipa de golpe.

Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaetemuiseru

Naruto acepta la mano que le tienden antes de cambiarse a su ropa de batalla y mirar al frente junto a los demás donde se puede ver a Asia en una cruz junto a Reynare la cual parece verse algo triste.

Kore ga sou "pride" sorezore no basho de

Naruto empieza a correr y a su paso salen varios ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros, pero Rias y los demas se encargan de ellos mientras él sigue corriendo hasta donde están Asia y Reynare.

Mada mada kieru na kokoro no hi wo!

De pronto alguien para su carrera, un hombre de sonrisa siniestra, pelo negro y ojos viperinos con una espada que se lanza en su contra.

Mada mada ikeru to ikeru zo

La espada de Naruto choca contra del pelinegro mientras el cuerpo del rubio se empieza a llenar de cortes cuando de pronto sus ojos cambian por unos de color rojo con un extraño patrón.

Oh baby my pride! (Final instrumental)

Se ve a Naruto mirando por la ventana del club antes de mirar dentro donde se puede a todos los miembros, Asia, Reynare y la chica de ojos escarlatas tomando el té haciendo que el chico sonría antes de unírseles.

Capitulo 6

El silenció reinaba por completo en aquel almacén, Rias, Akeno y Kira mantenían sus miradas en la persona de la mascara metálica que al igual que ellas no les quitaba la vista de encima mientras de aquellas cuchillas que tenia en sus muñecas caían gotas de sangre de los diablillos que había asesinado. Kira se mantenía al frente, había invocado una espada de estilo occidental y estaba lista para lanzarse al ataque si ese sujeto delante suya les atacaba, era claro que tanto Rias como Akeno eran más poderosas que ella en "potencia de fuego" pero de las 3 ahí presentes, ella era la más rápida y como cabellera debía proteger a su rey. Tras varios segundo el movimiento al fin se efectuó, aquel enmascarado se lanzó al frente a una velocidad de vértigo, la Gremory y la Himejima tuvieron incluso dificultades para verla pero la rubia no y rápido se preparado para chocar su espada contra las cuchillas del enmascarado.

CLANK

El sonido del metal al chocar contra metal resonó por todo el lugar, Rias y Akeno abrieron grandes sus ojos al ver como en medio del enmascarado y Kira había aparecido Naruto interceptando el ataque de ambos. El Uzumaki había usaba su Execution con la mano izquierda para bloquear las cuchillas del enmascarado mientras en su mano derecha portaba una katana de estilo tradicional bastante sencilla y sin decoración alguna.

-¿Uzumaki_kun que es lo que...-

-¡¿Naruto_sama que hace usted aquí?!-Preguntó la persona enmascara con una voz metálica y bastante distorsionada seguramente debido a la mascara que portaba.

-La pregunta seria más bien, ¿que haces tu aquí? No habías ido con Oji_san a una reunión de la orden.-Dijo el rubio dejando en claro que ambos se conocían mientras Lissa y Koneko llegaban al lugar.

-Y así fue, iba a regresar a casa pero la orden me encargo la tarea de acabar con los diablillos que se encontraban en este lugar, lamento no haberme comunicado con usted cuando regresé a Kuoh pero pensaba acabar mi tarea rápido y regresar a casa cuanto antes.-Respondió dirigiéndose siempre al ojiazul con bastante respeto lo que llamaba la atención de las demás chicas presentes.

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque la orden no me comunicó nada, como te dieron a ti esta tarea no vieron necesario informarme.-Dijo el rubio más que nada para si mismo.

-Naruto_kun, ¿tu conoces a esta persona?-Preguntó Rias que quería aclarar la situación, Naruto iba a contestar pero no pudo.

-¡Tu demonio! Como te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera a Naruto_sama.-Exclamó con enfadado la persona enmascarada haciendo suspirar al ojiazul.

-Me dirijo a él así porque es mi sirviente.-Respondió la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos e imponiendo su autoridad, después de todo no iba a permitir que un desconocido le hablase de esa forma.

-Tu-u-u-u, ¡TU ERES ESE MALDITO DEMONIO QUE CONVIRTIÓ A NARUTO_SAMA EN DEMONIO!-Gritó el enmascarado mientras sus afiladas cuchillas hacían acto de presencia con un brillo asesino, Kira de inmediato de colocó delante de Rias al igual que Koneko cuando el desconocido se lanzó sobre la pelirroja.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO YUME!-Fue el potente grito del rubio que resonó por todo el lugar, de inmediato la enmascarada se detuvo en el aire casi como si se hubiese congelado al oír las autoritarias palabras del ojiazul.-Rias_sempai salvó mi vida al convertirme en demonio y por tal acción ahora estoy en deuda con ella y la única forma que tengo de pagar esa deuda es sirviéndola de por vida.-

Las chicas presentes pero sobretodo Rias se sonrojaron un poco al oír hablar tan seriamente y de forma tan autoritaria a Naruto.

-Pe-e-ero Naruto_sama.-Murmuró la nombrada Yume que de pronto su voz parecía haberse vuelto algo más suave y femenina.

-Nada de peros, y quítate de una vez esa mascara, se que tienes que usarla cuando trabajas pero me gusta ver los ojos a la persona con la que estoy hablando.-Volvió hablar el Namikaze aun con esa voz llena de autoridad.

La enmascara se retiró lentamente la mascara metálica que portaba revelando un hermoso rostro de facciones femeninas, hermosos y brillantes ojos de color escarlata y un largo y algo erizado cabello negro que se encontraba atado en un moño. La muchacha debía tener uno o dos años más que Naruto aunque era solo unos pocos centímetros más alta que él.

-Ahora, discúlpate con Rias_sempai por tu falta de respeto.-Exigió el chico haciendo gemir con disgusto a la pelinegra que miró a la Gremory.

-...Mis disculpas.-Se disculpó Yume aunque desde lejos se podía ver que sus disculpas no eran sinceras.

-Etto, Naruto_kun, ¿quien es esta chica?-Preguntó la Hyuoudou captando la mirada de la ojiescarlata y podía jurar que vio como esta le sonreía por un momento aumentando las dudas en la cabeza de la pelicastaña.

-Para no hacer la historia muy larga, ella es Yume y se puede decir que es muy guardiana. Desde hace décadas el clan Uzumaki hace que cuando su heredero se une a las filas de la orden tenga a alguien como su guardaespaldas y/o ayudante.-Explicó el ojiazul de forma resumida y sencilla haciendo asentir a las demás chicas.

-Ya veo, bueno, creo que ya que Yume_san se ha encargado por si misma de estos diablillos ya no hay necesidad de que permanezcamos en este lugar.-Fueron las palabras de Rias con las que todos estuvieron de a cuerdo y tras convocar un circulo mágico todos junto a la pelinegra estaban de regreso en el salón del club.

La pelirroja les dijo que mañana se reunirían por la tarde ya que por la mañana ella y Akeno tenían algo de lo que ocuparse, mientras ella informaba de esto a todos, la pelinegra usó la magia de re-equip para cambiarse de ropa. Ahora Yume usaba unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón, unos pantalones vaqueros apretados con un sencillo cinturón blanco alrededor de la cintura, una chaqueta negra de cuero debajo de una camisa roja, su cabello ademas ahora caía largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lissa al verla solo pudo pensar una cosa, la chica tenia un muy buen cuerpo, era delgada, de cintura estrecha, con un pechos copa D seguramente, de piel clara que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos carmesís, parecía más una modelo que cualquier otra cosa.

Naruto, Lissa y Yume salieron del viejo edificio y se internaron en las nocturnas calles de Kuoh, mientras caminaban el rubio y la pelinegra parecían hablar sobre cosas de la orden a la que ambos pertenecían, lo que dejaba a la Hyuoudou algo fuera de la escena. Lissa miraba la intersección de los dos con ojos analíticos, no cabía duda de que ambos se debían conocer desde hace bastante tiempo por como se hablaban entre ellos lo que le hizo tener un sentimiento algo molesto, tras unos minutos andando llegaron a la casa del Namikaze.

-Buenas noches Lissa.-Se despidió el rubio antes de darse media vuelta.

-B-buenas noches Naruto_kun.-Se despidió la pelicastaña aun algo confusa con lo que había sucedido no solo esa noche sino todo el día, después de todo el chico de quien llevaba enamorada desde hacía años hoy la había besado y ahora ese chico se estaba yendo a su casa con otra chica, sin duda todo era muy confuso para la ojiambar.

-¿No vienes Yume?-Preguntó el ojiazul al ver que la chica no se había movido de la entrada de la puerta.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Lissa_dono.-Les respondió la pelinegra y antes de que Naruto fuese capaz de preguntar de que iban hablar la mujer de ojos rojo solo dijo dos palabras.-Cosas de chicas.-

-Bien, no tardes, tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.-Dijo el rubio haciendo asentir a la pelinegra, las dos chicas se quedaron solas en la calle, Lissa se estaba esperando algo como que la pelinegra le dijese que estaba enamorada de Naruto o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se espero que Yume le hiciese una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Que es lo que está haciendo Yume_san?-Preguntó la confundida Hyuoudou al ver ese gesto por parte de la pelinegra.

-Hace bastante tiempo que quería darle las gracias Lissa_dono.-Le respondió Yume dejando a Lissa aun más confundida de ser eso posible.

-¿D-darme las gracias porque?-Preguntó la confundida pelicastaña.

-Por haber permanecido siempre al lado de Naruto_sama, cuando sus padres fallecieron el trató completamente de aislarse del mundo que lo rodeaba para centrarse únicamente en las tareas de la orden, pero fue usted quien impidió que esto ocurriera. Si usted no hubiese estado a su lado todos estos años la persona que es ahora Naruto_sama tal vez no existiría, es por eso que quería darle las gracias desde hace tiempo pero debido a que debo ocultar mi identidad para no interferir en el día a día de Naruto_sama no me había sido posible hasta ahora.-Explicó la pelinegra hablando siempre de una manera muy respetuosa y en opinión de Lissa incluso algo anticuada.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme Yume_san, N-naruto_kun es una persona muy importante para mi, e-es mucho más que mi mejor amigo, es por eso que no iba a dejarlo solo cuando estaba pasando por aquellos momentos de dificultad.-Dijo la Hyoudou haciendo sonreír a la ojirroja.

-Aun así tiene mi más sincera gratitud, si me disculpa debo retirarme, que tenga una buena noche Lissa_dono.-Se despidió la pelinegra de nuevo con una reverencia antes de entrar en la casa del rubio Uzumaki.

-...Este día no puede ser más raro.-Murmuró la chica del dragón celestial sellado en ella antes de empezar a andar para retirarse a su hogar.

-¿Que es lo que quería preguntarme Naruto_sama?-Preguntó Yume una vez entró en la casa, ella y el rubio se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa de la sala.

-Bueno, lo primero creo que es lo más evidente, ¿que es lo que ha ocurrido para que hubiese una reunión de emergencia?-Preguntó el ojiazul mientras el rostro de la pelinegra se tornaba mucho más serio.

-Un miembro ha traicionado a la orden.-Respondió Yume sorprendiendo al Uzumaki que de inmediato tomó un aire mucho más serio.

-¿Quien ha sido?-Preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos, este era un asunto muy serio que podía traer muchos problemas en un futuro próximo.

-Orochimaru.-Fue la respuesta de la ojirroja que hizo que el Namikaze llevase con frustración sus manos a la cabeza.

-Lo dije un millón de veces, ese sujeto no era de fiar, será un maldito genio pero tiene una mente completamente retorcida.-Comentó el rubio sabiendo todos los problemas que estoy iba a traer.

-Y eso no es todo, Orochimaru se llevo un objeto de la cámara de artefactos.-Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra que solo hicieron preocupar más al chico.

-¿Que se ha llevado esa maldita víbora?-Preguntó el rubio levantándose de su asiento haciendo que Yume le mirase a los ojos.

-Se ha llevado la Kurikara.-Fue la respuesta de la pelinegra que hizo que el chico cayese de nuevo sobre la silla y se llevase las manos a la cara, esto era malo.

-Que ese tipo tenga un arma como la Kurikara en su poder es como darle un maldito lanzallamas a un piromano...se avecina una tormenta, y una de las fuertes.-Dijo el ojiazul con un suspiro.-¿Que medidas ha tomado ya la orden?-

-Ya han desplegado varios grupos para tratar de localizar a Orichimaru pero por el momento nadie ha encontrada nada, su abuelo y los demás lideres piensan que es muy probable que haya recibido ayuda externa para hacer esto.-Informó la chica con calma mientras Naruto se frotaba el tabique de la nariz.

-En ese caso por ahora no se puede hacer nada, solo nos queda esperar o tener un golpe de suerte.-Comento el ojiazul mientras su cabeza iba a mil por hora.-Otra cosa que tenia que preguntarte, ¿donde guardaste el libro de runas de mi padre?-

-Si mal no recuerdo creo que está guardado en la buhardilla, ¿porque lo pregunta Naruto_sama?-Preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra.

-Necesito el libro para consultar una cosa.-Respondió sencillamente el Uzumaki, aquella marca en la ángel caída aun estaba presente en su cabeza y sabía que le sonaba de haberla visto en algún lado.

-En ese caso iré a buscarlo de inmediato.-Dijo Yume antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir a buscar el mencionado libro.

-No hace falta, hoy ya es tarde y debes estar cansada tras el viaje de vuelta Kouh y el trabajo de exterminar aquellos diablillos, el libro puede esperar hasta mañana.-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se levantaba de su asiento, la ojirroja iba a contestar que no le importaba pero el rubio no le dejo.-He dicho que a dormir, mañana ya buscaras el libro.-

-E-entendido.-Respondió la chica con una pequeña reverencia y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La noche pasó rápidamente y un nuevo día llegó al mundo, en su cuarto cierto rubio se levantaba de su cama con algo de molestia mientras se frotaba sus ojos, hoy había vuelto a tener uno de esos molestos sueños que no le dejaban dormir. Con un gruñido molesto el rubio se levantó de su cama justo antes de que la puerta de su cuarto fuese abierta por cierta pelinegra que lo miraba con ojos de reproche por lo que cargaba en su mano derecha, una enorme bolsa de basura llena de tazones de ramen instantáneo.

-Naruto_sama, ¿que se supone que es esto?-Preguntó con voz molesta la pelinegra.

-Bu-ueno, tenia que comer.-Fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió al rubio haciendo fruncir el ceño a la chica.

-Dejé suficiente comida preparada para el tiempo que estuviese fuera.-Dijo Yume haciendo tragar saliva al ojiazul.

-Pues...la terminé antes de tiempo.-Contestó Naruto rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza haciendo suspirar a la chica.

-Naruto_sama no puede alimentarse solo con ramen instantáneo, no es bueno para su salud.-Regañó la pelinegra haciendo bajar la cabeza al Namikaze.

-Lo siento.-Era lo único que podía decir el muchacho ahora mismo.

-Entonces como castigo deberá ir a hacer la compra, aquí tiene el dinero y lo que necesito que compre.-Dijo la pelinegra dando al rubio una bolsa de compra con una lista y algo de dinero.-Mientras está fuera buscaré el libro que me pidió, tardaré un poco por lo que no hace falta que vaya con prisa.-

-Entendido.-Dijo el ojiazul tras lo cual Yume salió del cuarto para que el Uzumaki se cambiase para salir a la calle.

Naruto salió a la calle con la bolsa de compra vistiendo una camisa azul sencilla y unos vaqueros viejos, apenas había salido del barrio de casas donde vivía cuando alguien choco con él.

-Itte...oh, buenos días Naruto_kun, ¿también vas de compras?-Saludó Lissa quien al igual que el ojiazul portaba una bolsa de tela para hacer la compra.

-Buenos días Lissa, si, mi despensa está algo vacía. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez algo distraída-Preguntó algo preocupado el rubio Namikaze.

-¿Eh? ¿Que-e te hace preguntar eso?-Cuestionó la pelicastaña algo nerviosa.

-Mira tus calcetines.-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que la Hyoudou mirase hacia abajo, llevaba un calcetín de su uniforme y otro más pequeño de color negro.

-...-Lissa se sonrojó al ver esto y se agachó para tapar sus calcetines.-Todo esto es culpa tuya

-¿Exactamente porque es culpa mía?-Preguntó confundido el Uzumaki antes de que la chica se pusiera de pie y lo mirase con ojos acusadores y algo avergonzados.

-A-a-ayer me to-o-omaste mi-i primer be-e-eso, y por la noche te-e fuiste a casa co-on otra mujer.-Respondió la sonrojada chica haciendo un ligero tono rojo adornase las mejillas del Namikaze.

-O-oye, ¿no crees que estas sacando las cosas de contexto?-Replicó el muchacho haciendo que Lissa inflase sus mejillas y con dos pasos fuertes se puso delante del Uzumaki para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dime ahora mismo que es lo que sientes por mí.-Ordenó la chica llena de coraje amedrentando un poco Naruto.

-Yo, yo...yo te quiero Lissa Hyoudou.-Fue la respuesta de un serio aunque algo sonrojado ojiazul que hizo que en un solo instante la cara de la pelicastaña se pusiera más roja que un tomate antes de darse la vuelta para taparse la cara con vergüenza.

-Ba-a-a-a-aka, ¿se-e-e-e puede saber que-e-e cosas e-e-estas diciendo en mi-itad de la ca-a-alle?-Contestó la chica confundiendo aun más de ser eso posible al rubio.

-¿Pero no me acabas de decir que te dijese que es lo que siento por ti?-Añadió el Uzumaki sin lograr que la ojiambar lo mirase, Naruto tomó aire antes de hacer girar a Lissa que se sorprendió por el acto del chico que en un solo instante había capturado sus labios.

La chica estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía los labios del Uzumaki sobre los suyos, era un beso lento muy parecido al que se habían dado el día de ayer, al separarse ambos estaban igual de rojos y les costaba mirarse a los ojos pero eso, ninguno de los dos podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos empezaron a caminar en un extraño silencio, tras algunos minutos sin decirse nada la pelicastaña miró al ojiazul para tratar de iniciar una conversación aunque fuese sobre una tontería pero al mirarlo vio como el rostro del chico reflejaba algo de preocupación.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Naruto_kun? Te ves preocupado.-Preguntó la Hyoudou, Naruto la miró y se rasco un poco la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Ha habido una traición dentro de la orden, un hombre llamado Orochimaru ha robado un objeto de una cámara acorazada donde la orden guarda artefactos que pueden ser peligrosos.-Le respondió el rubio alarmando un poco a la chica.

-¿Que-e clase de objeto se ha llevado?-Preguntó Lissa preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

-Una katana llamada Kurikara, en ella se encuentra sellada una parte del poder del primer Maoh Lucifer, esta tarde cuando vayamos al salón del club debo informar a Rias_sempai sobre esto, después de todo actualmente su hermano mayor es quien porta el titulo de Lucifer.-Contestó Naruto mientras ambos seguían su camino al supermercado, Lissa vio el rostro serio y lleno de preocupación del chico así que decidió hablar de algún tema para hacer que se distrajese.

-Yyy, eeeh, eeeetooo...po-or cierto, ¿como son las demás familias de la orden?-Preguntó la chica llamando la atención del rubio que miró unos instante hacia el cielo antes de contestar.

-Cada una de las familias esta especializadas en distintos aspectos, por ejemplo el clan Uzumaki se especializa en kenjutsu y fuinjutsu ademas de que todos tenemos grandes cantidades de energía y una gran capacidad de adaptación.-Empezó a decir el ojiazul con calma.

-¿Adaptación?-Preguntó algo curiosa la pelicastaña.

-Nos adaptamos y acostumbramos rápidamente a situaciones a la que otra gente le costaría más tiempo, si por ejemplo me quedase ciego en solo un par de meses podría moverme casi como los que son ciegos de nacimiento.-Explicó el Uzumaki.

-Por favor no te quieres.-Comentó la chica mientras ambos llegaban a la calle comercial.

-Otra de las familias de la orden es el clan Uchiha, ellos son expertos en técnicas ígneas, son también muy habilidosos en exorcizar ademas de ser los mejores usando técnicas ilusorias tanto ofensivas como defensivas. Ellos poseen un doujutsu, una técnica ocular llamada sharingan que les permite meterte en una ilusión con solo mirarte a los ojos, ademas el sharingan les permite ver movimientos de alta velocidad con facilidad y copiar técnicas de otras personas con solo verlas.-Hablaba Naruto en un tono algo bajo mientras el y la Hyoudou caminaban por el supermercado.-Ellos tienen una rivalidad con otra de las familias de la orden, el clan Senju.-

-¿Y eso porque? ¿No se supone que son aliados?-Preguntó la ojiamabar mientras Naruto le acercaba uno paquete de rollos de papel higiénico que estaba en lo alto de una estantería.-Gracias.-

-No es nada, y su rivalidad se debe a que en la era Edo ambos tenían que competir entre ellos por los trabajos, en aquella época la orden no estaba tan organizada como en estos días y cada una de las familias y Hantās independientes debían buscarse la vida para encontrar trabajos.-Aclaró el joven mientras cruzaban uno de los pasillos.-El clan Senju se especializa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su fuerza física es realmente monstruosa y son muy buenos en técnicas medicas. Por cierto, los clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki descendemos de samurais y shinobis-

-¡¿En serio?!-Preguntó la chica muy asombrada y con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo asentir al muchacho.

-Si, aunque ninguno de nuestro antepasados eran conocidos debido a que debían ocultar en la medida de lo posible su identidad.-Contestó tranquilamente el Namikaze.-A parte de nosotros 3 está también la familia Lockhart.-

-Ese apellido no suena muy japones.-Comentó Lissa mientras tomaba un pack de huevos.

-Eso es porque no son japoneses, la familia Lockhard llegó a japón durante el siglo 18, ellos son expertos en la utilizaciones de armas mágicas de fuego, me atrevería a decir que son los mejores de toda Asia y prácticamente cualquier Hantā que busque un arma mágica recurre a ellos.-Continuó hablando el ojiazul mientras tomaba unas manzanas.

-¿Como son las armas mágicas?-Preguntó Lissa que la primera imagen que se le había venido a la cabeza era la vara de una magical girl de un anime que le gustaba.

-Las armas mágicas se crean a partir de cristales de mana, son armas que permiten a su usuario usar magia en ellas con gran facilidad o a personas que no saben usar magia ser capaz de usarla con esas armas. Como te decía, los Lockhart se especializan en la creación de armas mágicas de fuego, les encantan las pistolas y ese tipo de armas, no pueden negar que son Estadounidenses.-Comentó el chico mientras se acercaba a la caja con la pelicastaña para pagar sus compras.-Los últimos serian el clan Atsuki que esta compuesto por kitsunes.-

-¿Los kitsunes existen?-Preguntó muy sorprendida la muchacha haciendo asentir al Uzumaki.

-Casi todo ser sobrenatural o incluso fantástico del que hayas oído hablar existe realmente.-Añadio el ojiazul.-Como iba diciendo, el clan Atsuki se especializa en artes espirituales ademas de tener unas capacidades físicas por encima de lo normal. Y esas serian las 5 familias que forman la orden, también hay pequeños grupos y miembros solitarios realmente hábiles.-

-Entiendo.-Asintió con la cabeza Lissa mientras ambos salían del supermercado con sus compras y entonces una idea que hasta entonces no había tenido la chica llegó a su cabeza.-Una cosa Naruto_kun, ¿Kairi_chan también es miembro de los Hantā?-

-Claro que lo es, aunque ella todavía es un miembro de tercer grado.-Contestó el rubio a la pregunta con tranquilidad.

-¿Tercer grado?-Preguntó la pelicastaña mientras ambos empezaban a dirigirse a sus hogares.

-En la orden hay 4 grados, el cuarto grado se da cuando un hijo de Hantās entra a formar parte de la orden a los 5 años, es a esa edad que empezamos nuestro aprendizaje con las nociones más sencillas, a los 10/11 años se te otorga el tercer grado en el cual puedes acudir a algunas misiones como ayudante de un grado dos. A los 17/18 años se te otorga el segundo grado y desde entonces ya puedes ir solo a hacer las misiones que la orden te manda. El primer grado es el ultimo y es el que tiene los lideres de los clanes y algunos miembros con poderosas habilidades.-

-Ya veo...una cosa, si el grado 2 se otorga a los 17/18 años, ¿como es que tu puedes trabajar por tu cuenta?-Cuestionó la Hyoudou al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Eso es porque yo ya tengo el grado 2, obtuve el tercer grado a los 9 y el segundo grado a los 15, estas son excepciones que la orden hace en pocas ocasiones cuando ve que un miembros a pesar de ser joven seria mucho más útil si pudiera trabajar el solo.-Explicó el chico con su clásica seriedad.

-"...cuando sus padres fallecieron el trató completamente de aislarse del mundo que lo rodeaba para centrarse únicamente en las tareas de la orden, pero fue usted quien impidió que esto ocurriera".-Fueron las palabras de Yume que Lissa recordó en ese momento, la chica comprendió entonces muchas cosas, el porque durante los últimos años de secundaria el rubio siempre estaba ocupado, el porque tantas veces faltaba a clases.

-(El hizo todo aquello para lograr obtener el segundo grado cuanto antes, pero, ¿porqué?).-Se preguntó la chica a si misma, iba a preguntarle al Uzumaki cuando de pronto alguien chocó contra ella haciendo que callese al suelo.-Ittetetete.-

-Go-omenasai, no veía por donde iba.-Se disculpó la persona que había chocado con Lissa y que al igual que esta había caído al suelo.

La persona se trataba de una chica, seguramente de la misma edad que Naruto y Lissa aunque algo más bajita que esta ultima, tenia el cabello rubio largo y unos brillantes ojos color verde. Vestía con un traje de monja de color azul oscuro con detalle en color azul claro, un velo blanco sobre su cabeza, un cinto marrón alrededor de su pequeña cintura y unas botas también marrones.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco iba muy a atenta.-Diji Lissa mientras era ayudada a levantarse por el ojiazul.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó el Uzumaki mientras le tendía su mano a la monja que sonrió aceptando el gesto de amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias, acabo de llegar a la cuidad y estoy algo perdida.-Comentó la rubia mientras la Hyoudou le entregaba su velo que casi sale volando.-Me trasladaron a la iglesia de esta ciudad pero como no se donde se encuentra acabé dando tumbos por la cuidad.-

-Oh, entonces no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarla.-Dijo Lissa dándose un golpecito en el pecho.

-¿En serio? Muchísima gracias a ambos, y muchas gracias señor por haberme echo encontrar a unas personas tan amables.-Aquella oración les provocó un ligero dolor de cabeza a ambos.

-Antes de llevarte a la iglesia creo que deberíamos de recoger tu equipaje.-Comentó el Namikaze mirando como toda la ropa de la muchacha estaba esparcida por el suelo, los tres se pusieron a recoger y tras unos minutos se pusieron en marcha.

-De nuevo muchas gracias a ambos, soy Asia por cierto, Asia Argento.-Se presentó la rubia con una pequeña reverencia.

-Soy Lissa, Lissa Hyoudou.-Añadió la pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un placer.-Continuó Naruto que se había ofrecido a llevar la maleta de Asia.

Fue en ese momento en el que los 3 pasaban por un parque infantil que vieron como un niño se encontraba llorando porque se había lastimado la pierna, Asia, de inmediato acudió al lado del joven y haciendo brillar sus manos en un aura verdosa curó la herida del niño. Lissa y Naruto vieron esto con asombró, el ojiazul pudo ver como esa aura verdosa provenía de una anillo en la mano derecha de la ojiverde y supuso que ese poder debía de ser de un sacreed gear.

-Si eres un hombrecito no debes de llorar por una herida como esta.-Dijo con amabilidad la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño, el chico volvió con su madre que le dio una mala mirada a Asia que hizo que esta se cohibiese.

-Arigatou, Nee_chan.-Agradeció el chico a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a la monja.

-Te está dando la gracias.-Dijo el ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa sacando a la rubia de su estupor y haciendo que devolviese el saludo con la mano.

-Seguro que os sorprendisteis al ver eso.-Comentó Asia cuando el trío retomó su caminata.

-Tienes un poder en verdad increible, ¿no?-Dijo la pelicastaña con una sonrisa.

-Es un magnifico poder que Dios me entregó, si...magnifico.-Murmuró lo ultimo la rubia mientras sus ojos se tornaban algo tristes llamando la atención del Namikaze.-¡Ah! Ese es el lugar, ¿verdad?-

-Si, esa es la única iglesia de la ciudad.-Respondió Naruto mirando el mencionado edificio a lo lejos, fue entonces que el rubio lo sintió, una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver aquella edificación.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a nadie en aquella iglesia.-Pensó para si misma la pelicastaña.

-Quisiera darles las gracias, ¿no quisieran acompañarme?-Preguntó con amabilidad la ojiverde.

-¿Eh? Lo-lo siento pero no podemos, estábamos de regreso tras hacer algunas compras.-Respondió Lissa levantando las bolsas del supermercado.

-Oh, ya veo, una vez más les agradezco todo lo que me han ayudado, estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado unas personas tan bondadosas y amables nada más llegar a Japón. Si alguna vez tienen tiempo, por favor, pasen a visitarme en la iglesia, que sea una promesa.-Dijo la rubia con una bonita sonrisa.

-Ah...cla-aro, está bien.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la ojiambar en ese momento.

-Asia_san antes de que nos vayamos toma esto.-Dijo el ojiazul dándole a la chica un trozo de papel con varios números anotados.-Es mi número de teléfono y el de Lissa, así si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo o simplemente quieres hablar podrás contactarnos.-

-Muchas gracias Naruto_san.-Agradeció la chica mientras guardaba la nota.

-Nosotros nos vamos Asia, cuídate y nos vemos.-Se despidió Lissa mientras tanto ella como el rubio daban media vuelta.

-Espero que nos podamos ver dentro de poco, Lissa_san, Naruto_san.-Se despidió la rubia de ambos jóvenes con la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la pelicastaña que se había percatado de la cara que había puesto el Uzumaki al mirar hacia la iglesia.

-No estoy seguro, pero por alguna razón esa iglesia no me da buena espina.-Dijo el serio muchacho que aun recordaba esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Lissa y Naruto regresaron cada uno a sus casas con la primera de los dos bastante roja ya que se atrevió a despedirse del rubio dándole un rápido beso en los labios, una vez en su casa el Namikaze comió en compañía de Yume con la que estuvo hablando más en profundidad de todo lo que se dijo en la reunión de la orden y tras ello el ojiazul se puso a mirar el libro de runas de su padre. Estuvo varias horas ojeandolo pero no encontraba nada que se asemejase a la marca que se llevaba aquella ángel caída, la hora a la que debía de ir al salón del club llegó por lo que dejó el libro en su escritorio y se marcho rumbo a la academia junto a la pelicastaña. Llegaron al edificio en poco tiempo y al entrar se toparon con una seria pelirroja que los miró directamente haciendo que Lissa tragase duramente.

-No volváis a acercaros por la iglesia.-Fueron las palabras con las que Rias recibió a los dos jóvenes.-La iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros los demonios, si nos inmiscuimos se convierte en un problema entre demonios y dioses.-

-Pe-ero solo estábamos ayudando a Asia_san a llegar a la iglesia.-Respondió la pelicastaña justificando sus actos.

-Probablemente fue por eso que no os atacaron en ese momento, pero os lo repito, no volváis a acercaros a una iglesia o a cualquier persona relacionada con la iglesia.-Terminó de decir la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ha-ai-Respondió de inmediato Lissa.

-Lo lamento Rias_sampai pero no puedo cumplir esa orden.-Fue la respuesta del rubio que sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿Se puede saber que estas diciendo Naruto_kun? La iglesia y los demonios somos enemigos, eso ha sido así desde siempre.-Dijo rápidamente la Gremory con seriedad.

-Y nunca, en todos los siglos que lleváis de enemistad, ¿se os ha ocurrido pensar que si dejaseis atrás esa enemistad os iría mucho mejor?-Dijo con calma el ojiazul que estaba dejando sin palabras a todos en la sala.-Piense en esto un momento Rias_sempai, ¿que seria actualmente de nuestro mundo si romanos y griegos no hubiesen dejado atrás sus guerras? O si en Europa los países que estaban antiguamente siempre en guerra no hubiesen firmado tratados de paz. A mi me han educado de un forma muy sencilla, si veo a alguien que tiene problemas, me da igual que sea demonio, ángel, vampiro o humano, voy a tratar de ayudarlo.-

-...Esas son sin duda palabras que te honran Naruto_kun y ojalá más personas pensaran igual que tu, pero desgraciadamente no es así, no voy a pedirte que renuncies a tus principios pues es algo que ni yo misma haría pero por favor, si decides hacer lo que dices te pido que tengas cuidado y que sobretodo no pongas tu vida en peligro, eres mi lindo peón después de todo y me sentiría muy triste si te perdiera.-Dijo Rias con amabilidad y una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que por un momento el Namikaze se sonrojase haciendo que Lissa se molestase con él.

-No solo Rias se sentiría triste si algo te pasara Naruto_kun, así que por favor no hagas nada peligroso sin decirnos nada, ¿entendido?-Dijo Akeno sonriendo haciendo asentir al chico.

-Por cierto Rias_sempai, hay algo importante de lo que debo hablarle.-Dijo Naruto con seriedad preocupando un poco a la mencionada.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Rias mientras tomaba asiento frente a él en los sillones, el rubio le informó sobre el asunto de la Kurikara haciendo que los ojos de Rias y de la Himejima se abriesen como platos.

-¿Tan peligroso es ese sujeto Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la pelinegra bastante preocupada por lo que el chico les acababa de contar.

-Si, desde hace muchos años siempre esta causando problemas por sus métodos extremistas para ocuparse de seres sobrenaturales, por mucho que estos sean peligrosos hay una reglas y unas normas la cuales nunca han parecido importarte nada a ese bastardo, durante años tanto mi abuelo como mi padre trataron de que se le expulsase de la orden pero desgraciadamente nunca consiguieron que se les hiciese el suficiente caso, y ahora ha ocurrido esto.-Informó Naruto mientras Rias mantenía los ojos cerrados con una mano en el mentón.

-Informaré de inmediato a mi hermano sobre este asunto y si es necesario le pediré que nos mande algo de ayuda, si ese sujeto es tan peligroso debemos conseguir quitarle la Kurikara lo antes posible.-Dijo la pelirroja levantándose una vez más de su asiento.

-Si recibo algo más de información se lo haré saber de inmediato Buchou.-Dijo Naruto mientras el también se levantaba de su sitio.-Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, estoy ocupado con un asunto del que quiero ocuparme cuanto antes.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde Naruto_kun, y Lissa_chan, aquí tienes los panfletos para que repartas hoy.-Dijo la Gremory entregándole los mencionados panfletos.-Cuando termines vuelve de inmediato, con un poco de suerte tendré preparado un contrato para ti.-

-Entendido Buchou, estaré de vuelta lo más rápido posible.-Lissa tomó los papeles y abandonó la sala junto al ojiazul mientras Rias y Akeno preparaban las cosas para comunicarse con el hermano de la Gremory.

La noche no tardó en llegar a Kuoh y en su casa Naruto al fin había encontrado algo, en su libro una runa poseía un aspecto muy semejante a la marca que aquella ángel caída tenia en su pecho, y no era una runa especialmente buena. Era una runa muy antigua que hace algunos siglos había sido prohibida por la orden, se la conocía comúnmente por el nombre de runa parásito, su función era la de controlar la mente de un ser, por ejemplo un hombre lobo, esta runa no solo le indicaba al Hantā donde se encontraba en todo momento el ser, sino que cuando el ser regresaba a su guarida, si convivía con más seres como él, los ataca con intención asesina.

-(Si realmente esta es la runa que esa caída tenía cabe la posibilidad de que el bastardo de Orochimaru estuviese detrás del ataque a Lissa).-Fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, fue entonces que el rubio lo sintió algo, un enorme escalofrío y una gran presión sobre sus hombros se apoderó de él en un instante.

Naruto salió de su cuarto a toda prisa mientras se ponía su ropa de calle, cuando llegó a la salida de su casa fue que la cabeza de Yume asomó desde la cocina algo sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto_sama?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras el Namikaze se colocaba su chaqueta negra.

-Voy a comprobar algo, no tardaré mucho.-Contestó el Naruto mientras salía por la puerta, empezó a correr siguiendo únicamente su instinto y con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.-(Lissa).-

* * *

 **-Coooooorten, y hasta aquí este capitulo número 6 gente el cual he querido usar para ampliaros un poco más la información sobre la orden de los Hantā en la cual un traidor ha aparecido, ni siquiera aquí esa víbora de Orochimaru se puede estar quieto, también hemos dado inicio al arco de Asia para el cual tengo planeado ya un par de batallas bastante épicas y un resultado que sin duda os dejará sorprendidos. Como siempre espero que el cap os haya gustado, os recuerdo que si tenéis alguna duda, queréis hacerme una recomendación, darme ideas o simplemente os ha gustado el cap podéis dejarme un review. Un día más se despide Akuma no Ryu, y recordad, si tenéis algo de tiempo libre podéis echarle un ojo a mis otros fics o pasaros por mi canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) para verme manquear como todo un pro, cuidaos mucho y hasta próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews**

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap compañero, y ni si diga de lo que podría llegar a decir después de perder 100.000 almas.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, créeme que Boros dará muuuchos dolores de cabeza durante esta historia, y parece que al final nuestro enmascarado no era un enemigo.

 **Mario.R.E:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Ronaldc v2:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y con la zampakutou tengo algo bastante interesante pensado y con respecto al Juggernot Drive seguirá estando ahí y tengo ya pensado algo muy OP para cuando Lissa entre en ese estado.

 **DemonSoul13:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap compañero, y puedo asegurarte que Naruto hará justicia por lo de sus padres, aunque aun queda bastante para ello.

 **Kurai to Kurai:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y dentro de poco, seguramente para el mes que viene actualice ese fic.

 **jiv:** Gracias por el review y las actualizaciones de los fics de One Piece estan en camino.

 **Sebastian817:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **fenixrojo36:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias.

 **adansasuke15:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Joker:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y en el futuro aparecerán más personajes de NARUTO ademas de otros animes/mangas/videjuegos.

 **POk9489:** Gracias por el review y aquí está ya el nuevo cap, disfrútalo.


End file.
